She Paints me Blue
by laugh32
Summary: Tommy's POV. What if Jude's 16th birthday went way differently? Jude and Tommy don't get along anymore, but when Kwest gets too busy, and Jude has to work with Tommy again, can they work their problems out?
1. Tom's Mind

**Chapter 1: Tommy's mind.**

**A/N: The first chapter will be in Tommy's POV, the second**

**in Jude's. From then on, I'll either choose a person or write it in the third person.**

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Instant Star**_

It's a crazy thought.. that one girl could be _so _much to me. I'm _Tom Quincy. _I'm _Little Tommy Q. _I am known as Hollywood's playboy. I'm not supposed to be the guy who is _in love_ with his ex-client. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I can't really control the feeling. Love is a strong emotion... I can't seem to escape it.

I knew that I was screwed from that very moment...

_Jude sighed and walked out to the alley, trying to stop the tears. She couldn't. I followed behind her and she looked around at the clear night. "What's going on, birthday girl? Aren't you supposed to be in there... celebrating?" I asked her. She jumped, obviously unaware of my presence. She smiled, still not facing me. I waked over next to her and leaned on the railing. We were both looking straight._

_"Yeah, it's nothing, Tommy. Go in there. I saw a pretty blonde in there who really wants to dance with you," Jude said, her mood seeming to lighten up. _

_"That doesn't shock me," I said, in my normal, cocky way. She laughed and I grinned. "So, do you know this girl?"_

_Jude nodded. "Yeah, I do."_

_"Do I know her?" he asked._

_"Yeah, you do."_

_"How well do you know her," I asked. She laughed._

_"Well, were practically sisters," she said and I suddenly understood. Sadie. Sexy Sadie. Her lovely sister that adores me. Jude was urging me to ask her on a date a few weeks ago._

_"I'll think about it. So, what are you doing out here, Harrison?" I asked, getting to the point._

_She sighed. "Nothing really. Just, I got into an argument with Shay," she admitted. Part of me wanted to cheer with joy. I hate Shay so much. He's dating innocent Jude. She's going to get hurt, poor girl. Plus, I have developed feeling for her lately. But it's more of the Shay being a heartbreaker thing that I have a problem with._

_"Yeah? How bad?" I asked, trying to sound sympathetic._

_She shrugged, "Not that bad, I just don't want to publicly argue with him, so I escaped out here," she explained. I sighed._

_"It's bad?" I asked. She sighed and finally looked at me. I saw the tears in her eyes. I sighed and took her in my arms, giving her a comforting hug. And then, I don't know what came over me, but I kissed her, she responded quickly. It was passionate, and I must say, she was an amazing kisser. Once we couldn't breathe we pulled apart. _

And then it happened. I realized I had to take it back. She ran out and after an hour, she reappeared at her party, a fake smile plastered on her face. The week after that was horrible. The week _after_ the horrible week was worse. Altogether, the whole situation was bad. She finally had enough, I guess, and I got a call from Georgia telling me I wasn't going to be producing Jude's sophomore album. I was mad. I was more than mad, I was furious. Jude and I only had one song left to record, and the process took so long, due to all the arguing. Poor Kwest was always attempting to break the fights up, but he was usually unsuccessful.

Even now, more than a year later, she is upset with me. Surprisingly, she is still dating Shay. I am dating her sister... or something along the lines of dating. Jude's is more than half way through with her second album, Kwest producing.

It's a bit pathetic, but I have to admit that I spend time here to see her. She spends most of her time at this studio, so I stay as long as she does, just so that I could see her face.

So, you're probably asking yourself how I can be in love with the girl who doesn't like me to much. Well, it's quite simple. It's because she is Jude Harrison.


	2. Jude's Mind

**Chapter 2: Jude's mind.**

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Instant Star**_

**So, as the chapter title explains ever so simply, this is just a peek into Jude's mind. The rest will pretty much be in Tommy's POV.**

**R & R please. : )**

Shay's a great boyfriend, he is. But sometimes I wonder... what if my sixteenth birthday went differently. What if I never went out to the alley. If I had remained friends with Tom Quincy, would Shay still be mine. Would I have fallen ever harder for my off-limits producer? I hate to admit it, but I'm almost positive that the answer to that last question would be yes. Even now, when I see him around the studio, I can't help it. My heart skips a beat whenever I speak to him.

Most of the time, I'm pretty cold toward him, but it's my way of keeping him away. It's my way of keeping him out of my mind, my heart. It's my way to keep things going well with Shay. I don't want to let _Tom Quincy_ into my life again. It's too much of a risk.

But then, I think... would I be happier with Tommy? The answer is yes. I would be happier even if we were just friends. So why do I keep him away? You already know my answer. Too risky. Besides, I'm happy with Shay. It's been about a year and a half now. I'll be eighteen in four months.

Who knew Shay, one of the biggest playboys ever, would have stayed with me this long. It's quite unfathomable, but I'm not going to complain about it.

He told me tonight he's got a surprise for me. I'm very nervous. It's formal attire. It's really hard to even guess, only because it's Shay. He's a very unpredictable person.

But back to the Tommy situation. Sadie and Tommy have been dating for three or four months. I acted like I didn't mind to Sadie. I just told her to be careful with him and she just squealed and hugged me in response. But then I saw them holding hands as he walked her up to the door after there first day. My reaction was _not _pretty. Thankfully, neither Tommy or Sadie saw it. I went into my room, threw things around in frustration, cried, wrote a kickass song, and then screamed into my pillow before crying again.

How could I take the happiness away from Sadie, though? Things have been pretty bad for Sades and I lately. My mom's leaving and all. Our dad came and paid for the house. He pays the bills for us, but he doesn't live with us. He couldn't leave precious Yvette, who recently announced her pregnancy. It's not that I don't like Yvette, I don't like that my dad chooses his new family over his old. Does that make me sound selfish? I don't really care if it does, it's just how I feel about the situation.

Sadie seems pretty happy with Tommy... most of the time, at least. She just says that Tom tends to cancel on her and is always to wrapped up in his work. He was a hard worker, I'll give him that. He spends more time at G Major than I do, and trust me -- that's a lot of time to spend there because G Major is pretty much my second home.

All in all, things are going pretty well for me, minus the little piece of my heart this missing. That piece that will always belong to him. It will always belong to Tom Quincy.


	3. The Big Night

**Chapter 3: The big night**

**Thanks to **_**mullets, Nicki-hunny **_**and **_**IluvtomQ18 **_**for reviewing D**

**And yes, there's a little part in Jude's POV, but I think that's it after this chapter. It's only 'cause its time for Shay's big surprise.**

**ENJOY**

Jude is so annoying. No, she's not, but her boyfriend is. He's in the main lobby now, with Mason and Jude, rapping his new stuff. She's laughing with Mason, nodding. I can't hear them, but it doesn't matter. Everything Shay does bothers me.

I watched with envy and then stood up. As soon as Shay spotted me, his rap stopped and he smiled at me. Not in a good way, though. I rolled my eyes. He walked toward me and Jude rolled her eyes, obviously annoying with the ongoing battle between Shay and I. Well, girl, that's what you get for dating a player. You think I am not going to object?

"So, Tommy, how are things?" Mason asked, trying to stop what was coming.

"Fantastic," I said sarcastically and Mason stepped back. He was slightly afraid of me. Jude rolled her eyes.

"Would you two just give it up already. Seriously, this has been going on for over a year now and it's starting to get a little pathetic," she said.

I ignored her. "Shh," Shay said and I stifled my laugh. He shushes her? Poor girl, you deserve to be with a _real_ man. Not someone who treats you like your only a toddler. Although, sometimes she can be childish... Ahh, it's part of her charm.

I should have known Jude better, because she was pissed at Shay now. "You _shh_ed me. Seriously, Shay, how old do you think I am. Do you need some sort of a reminder?" she asked. I laughed and she glared at me.

I love when Jude got mad, especially when I wasn't the main cause of her anger. The fact that she was angry with Shay was just a little bonus for me. But really, when she gets mad... I could just watch her all day. Her face gets red. Sometimes she goes into a long rant, usually going off topic. And she _always _adds some sort of sarcastic remark in.

"Jude," Shay warned. Now he's giving her _the tone._ The tone a teacher would give an obnoxious student. Her face was turning a deeper shade of red and I smirked at Shay.

"Okay, okay, okay!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "If I stay nice and quiet like a good girl, do I get a lollypop?"

And there's the sarcastic remark I was waiting for. The smirk never left my face and Shay turned toward her.

"Must you always be so sarcastic."

She shrugged. "I can't help it, that's just how I am. Now, please, continue_ tough guy,_" she said, motioning toward me. Was she actually encouraging a fight? That has never happened. Maybe she was looking forward to this. Maybe she wanted to watch me tear Shay apart. Maybe she's hoping for a physical fight. Maybe she wanted me to send Shay to the hospital. Alright... that's wishful thinking. Whatever, her wish has been granted.

"Jude," Shay said coldly. "What is with you today? Act your age."

I glared at Shay. Did he just tell my girl to act her age. What the hell is up with that!? Why is he such an ass. God, I just want to punch him. _C'mon Tommy, punch him!_ I was telling myself.

I raised my fist to punch him but T-Bone stepped between us. I growled. Why is Shay's bodyguard always ruining my life. I hate him.

Jude had a small smile on her face as I shook my head and put my fist down. I knew it! She _so_ wanted to see a physical fight.

Probably not. But the look on her face makes me think she was let down. I sighed, shaking my head.

_**Jude's POV **_

"Hello?" Sadie answered and smiled, mouthing _'Tommy'_ to me. I rolled my eyes once she looked away. "Yeah, just getting Jude ready for her date with Shay," she said after some silence. She nodded and groaned. "Alright, Tom, but if you cancel tomorrow night's plans, your going to have to suffer the consequences," Sadie said, her voice stern. She then laughed and got a goofy grin on her face. "Bye, Tom. Call me tonight."

She then hung up and looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"He's busy, he wants to finish Mason's album tonight," she said and I nodded slowly. She just shrugged and grabbed the curler, continuing to fix my hair up.

When Sadie was finally done, I looked in the floor length mirror and smiled. I had a red satin strapless dress on that hit a few inches above my knees. I smiled, my light amount of make-up done perfectly. My hair was in loose curls. I took off my star ring and placed in on my vanity before putting on my silver necklace with a silver, diamond studded, heart pendant. I smiled at her and she nodded in approval. I heard a knock at the door and ran down the stairs. I immediately stopped running, knowing that I was too clumsy to run in these red heels. I opened the door and smiled at Shay as he gave me a bouquet of pink roses. I smiled. "Your favorite," he said smoothly and I smiled.

He was wrong, but I played along with it and put them in a glass vase. I grabbed my purse before leaving. I limo stopped at a red light and then Shay put a bandana around my eyes. I groaned and we continued. The limo soon came to a complete stop. I heard Shay get out and then my door opened. He grabbed my hand and helped me out. He smiled, intertwining fingers with me, as he led me to this mystery place. I smelt something good. Pasta. I was so glad. He knew my favorite- rigatoni.

He sat me down in a seat and took the bandana off. "Viola," he said, taking a seat across from me. I looked around and laughed. We were at G Major, but I could barely recognize it. He and I were in the center of the main lobby, a foot or two away from the kitchenette. Soft music was playing in the background, the lights were dimmed, candles were lit. Everything was so much more... soothing, relaxing. He smiled. "You love this place more than anywhere else... so, here we are," he said on a laugh.

"Shay, you're amazing," I said as I took a sip from my glass. We talked about almost everything until Shay began some sort of speech.

"Jude, you and I have been dating for...what? Like Sixteen months?"

I shrugged "A little longer, but somewhere around there."

"You mean a lot to me, Jude. So much.. Jude, I love you, plain and simple," he confessed. In response, I spit out my water on accident.

I grabbed a napkin, "sorry," I said, though my apology was for my lack of a better response, not the water on his jacket.

And then the waiter, Jacob, came out and put a plate in front of my face. Garlic breadsticks and spaghetti. "Your favorite," Shay said, seeming to recover from the last, very dramatic, scene. I wanted to throw those stupid breadsticks at his face. My favorite isn't spaghetti, it's rigatoni. And I much prefer garlic bread over the breadsticks. I smiled and nodded and then noticed a face. I glared, pissed that Tom was watching us. But then I realized something. "Shay, I'm going to... freshen up," I said and he nodded as I walked away.

_**Tommy's POV**_

I took off my headphones and heard music, but it wasn't Mason's. It sounded like mood music. "Ew," I said to myself. This was horrible mood music. This would make girls run away from my bed, not climb into it. That's a lie, really. I could be playing loud, club music and they would still jump willingly into my bed. It's a gift, really. I can't help it. I was blessed.

I was curious about the music, and also quite thirsty. I was so concentrated in the music I've been working on, that I have been able to keep my mind off this romantic date Jude and Shay are on. As soon as Sadie mentioned they were going on a date, I got all pissy and didn't want to go on a date anymore.

I stood up and went out toward the main lobby. I entered the kitchenette and noticed the darkness. Then I heard the music. I walked forward and witness Jude grabbing a napkin. So this was the date Sadie mentioned on the phone. Jude looks awfully uncomfortable to be on a date. I can't see Shay's expression, his back is toward me. I know, being an expert at this dating stuff, that a girl shouldn't look _that_ uncomfortable in the middle of a romantic dinner. The waiter came out and I heard Shay whisper, _'Your Favorite, Jude.'_

I looked at the plates. Spaghetti and garlic breadsticks. Shay, you stupid boy. Jude just smiled and nodded. She looked up and noticed me. She glared at me and looked at Shay.

_'Shay, I'm going to... freshen up,"_ she said and walked toward me. She grabbed my forearm and led me to the rehearsal room, shutting the large doors. I know why she chose this room. Pretty much soundproof.

"What the hell!?" she yelled. "Why do you feel the need to... spy of Shay and I. I don't spy on you and Sadie," she was angry. I couldn't help but notice how sexy she looks when she's all furious. Plus, she looks gorgeous tonight. It made me envy Shay. She looked at me, expecting me to say something, but I seemed to forget the answer, caught up in her beauty.

I looked into her eyes, confused, "Uh... what?"

She groaned and paced. "God, Tommy. It's all your fault."

"I have a feeling this is about more than just me watching you two."

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. .

I smiled and she glared at me. "So, what's up with you?"

"You! It's all your fault."

"What's my fault?" I asked, confused as to why she was pacing.

"He was all _I love you_ and you know what I did Tommy?" she asked and my jaw dropped, shocked at the fact that Shay told her those three words. "I spit my water out on him," she said and I laughed. She shot me a look and I stopped.

"So, this is my fault, how...?" I asked, still lost. She stopped pacing and looked in the eyes. I understood why it was my fault suddenly and her pacing continued. "He was a bit off, wasn't he?" I asked.

"What?" she asked, still pacing.

"You love rigatoni, not spaghetti. You like the garlic bread much more than the breadsticks."

She glared at me and punched my chest. I laughed, "Ouch, Harrison. Have you been working out?"

"Yeah, right," she said on a laugh and I smiled. I haven't heard her laugh in such a long time. I mean, I have heard her laugh, but not with me. We actually haven't had a talk this friendly since God knows when. She sighed, "I have to..." she trailed off and I nodded. She exited the room and I sat down, shutting my eyes and taking the feeling of Jude being so... nice to me. It was a great feeling. I didn't want it to change.

I smiled to myself and walked out, shutting the door quietly behind me. I looked into the main lobby and saw Jude speaking for awhile, her hand on top of Shay's. She had a sad look on her face. I walked back into studio A and grinned, knowing that I would be able to sleep well tonight, just after hearing that amazing laugh and seeing that gorgeous smile.


	4. Focus!

**Chapter 4: Focus!**

**Thanks to - **_**Monkeyluver42, Mullets, Kolirox, mylove24, IluvTomQ18, scott4eva, **_**and **_**Alexzj18 **_**for reviewing!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**_

So, today, Jude pretty much killed everyone in sight. She woke up, went home, got ready, her usual stuff. She got back and that is when everything went wrong for her. Kwest was busy with Karma, Shay, Patsy and a new band. Jude got a new producer. It sucks. Jude is pretty pissed at me, and I don't even know why. And when I say that, I mean that she's more pissed than usual.

"Tom, come on, get with it," Jude screamed, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I glared at her, "Alright, princess, get into the booth." I said rudely

She shot me her infamous death glare and I sighed, "Take 1."

I watched as she sang. It's been awhile since I got to work with her, and this was like heaven. I looked up at the ceiling, thanking the big guy for the opportunity. As annoying as she was, this was pretty amazing. All the anger that I had just disappeared when she got in there and began to sing.

Seventeen takes later, we were done. She glared at me and I rolled my eyes. "What now, Jude?" I asked.

"Why do you have to be such a perfectionist?" she asked.

"You'll be glad when we hear the final product," I said and she rolled her eyes, storming out. I laughed to myself and began mixing. Working with her was going to be fun.

Okay, this was worse than when she was arguing with me. I have to watch Mason and Jude just flirt it up while I try to get them to record _Who am I fooling_. It was a fruitless attempt. Neither of them listened to me. So, they somehow managed to sing and chase each other around. I sighed and groaned. I heard a laugh from the door and looked up to see Kwest shaking his head, laughing.

"What's up man?" I asked as he walked in.

"Having some difficulties?" he asked, looking at Mason and Jude. I nodded and he laughed. "I wish I could help, but I was never able to calm these two down," he admitted and I nodded.

"It's worse than dealing with toddlers," I said. "So, how are things?" I asked.

"Great, I guess. Jude's been kind of annoying though," he said. I nodded in agreement. "She's been so mean to me lately."

I nodded, "Me too, but that's nothing out of the normal."

He laughed, "I think she broke up with Shay."

"Seriously?" I asked and he laughed.

"You should have seen that smile, and your face. You looked so hopeful," he said, still laughing. I rolled my eyes at him. His laughter stopped and his face immediately became serious again. "But really, I think they did."

I smiled and looked back at Jude and Mason. She seemed pretty happy. Maybe she did break up with him. So now, I'm pretty much as giddy as a school girl, and I know Kwest can tell because he is laughing his ass off. Some friend he is. "So, why are you still here?" I asked and he laughed, walking out. I threw a look his way as he shut the door.

Jude smiled and sat down in the swivel chair. Mason walked out after hearing the final version of _Who am I fooling_ and she frowned. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said slowly.

"What's with the face, then?" I asked and she rolled her eyes, shrugging. "So, did you and _Shay Shay_ break up?" I asked, saying _his _name in disgust. She glared at me and I nodded. Bad question, Tom. Very bad question. "So is that a yes or a no?" I asked and she threw her water bottle at me. I caught in and gave her a look. Why don't I think before I speak? Really, you think I would have learned my lesson by now.

_"Tommy," my fourth grade teacher, Miss. Bennet, began, "why don't you ever have something good for me, like your homework?"_

_"Miss. Bennet," I started in the same tone, "Why don't you ever have something good for you, like an apple?" _

My over-weight teacher was appalled. to say the least. I was lucky there was no nun to hit me with a paddle or else I'd still be bruised. What could I say, she was mean. She always had those little Debbie fudge rounds in one hand, just in case she got a little hungry.

"What the hell is your problem, Tommy?"

They broke up, I can tell. "Sorry, sheesh," I said. "So...?"

"Yeah," she said and punched my arm. I smiled to myself. I know, I am _so_ insensitive, but come on! FINALLY! Good-bye _Shude, _hello _Jommy_! Okay, I just used Hollywood's terms for us couples, but I can't help it. I'm so happy, I could jump for joy.

Wait, alright. So why is Jude _so_ pissed at me then? I didn't do anything wrong, nothing but breathe, which I am _sure _is wrong in her book. I sighed and gave her my best apologetic look and she rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Tommy."

"What?"

She glared at me and I decided that it was a good time to be quiet. She smiled, somehow knowing that I was done being a jackass. At least, I was done demonstrating how much of a jackass I really am. It's better that I keep some stuff to myself.

"So, why'd you break up?" I asked and she hit the back of my head and rolled her eyes. She is so violent. I couldn't help it, I just _had _to know what ended it. I seriously need someone to just tape my mouth shut or something. Or just smack me before I speak. The tape would be a lot less painful, though. I wonder if it was the crappy date they had. I wonder who broke up with who.

"Could you please just shut up?" she asked and I smiled. She is still as fierce as she was when she was fifteen. She has grown a little, and her style has changed since then. She's also more mature. Her red hair was a lighter shade of red, and it was usually curled. Her bangs were longer, but far from long enough to be pushed behind her ears. She had managed to become more beautiful in the past year.

"Alright, alright. I'm shutting up," I said although that wasn't likely. She sighed and reached for her guitar and journal, catching my attention.

"Got a song?"

"Yeah. I don't know if it's good enough to record though," she admitted as she opened up to a page toward the end of her ratty old journal. I nodded.

"Okay, let's hear it," I said and she sighed and put the guitar in her lap.

_"Everybody's talking, but they don't say a thing._

_They look at me with sad eyes but I don't want their sympathy._

_It's cool you didn't want me_

_Sometimes you cant go back_

_But why'd you have to go and make a mess like that?_

_Well I just have to say before I let go_

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

_When the truth came out _

_Were you the last to know?_

_Were you left out in the cold?_

_What you did was low_

_No I don't need your number_

_There's nothing left to say_

_'Cept I never thought it'd hurt this much to be saved_

_My friends are outside waiting_

_I've got to go_

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

_When the truth came out _

_Were you the last to know?_

_Were you left out in the cold?_

_What you did was low_

_What you did was low _

_What you did was low_

_What you did was low_

_I walk out of this darkness_

_With no sense of regret_

_And I go with a clear conscience_

_We both know that you can't say that_

_Here's to show _

_For all the time I've loved you so.._

_Chorus x2_

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so_

_Cause what you did was low._

She finally looked up at me when she finished singing and I was stunned. Amazing song. I was almost positive it had something to do with the recent Jude/Shay break-up, making me more curious about why they had broken up.

"Great," I said finally. Then I gave her a look, "So-"

"Don't say whatever your about to say or I _will_ kill you," she threatened and I smiled, shutting my mouth. She knows me so well. Or I am incredibly predictable. I like to think that she knows me well, though, so that's the story here. "Alright, so, recording material?" she asked and I nodded. She smiled and helped me set up. I was surprised to see how much she knew when it came to setting up. She used to sit around and wait till it was time to record. I guess Kwest taught her a lot more than I thought.

The song made me think... what went on between the two (not that I wasn't already thinking about it). Everybody's talking? What.. I got more curious and held my index finger up, leaving. I heard her frustrated groan before I shut the door behind me. I went outside and walked down the sidewalk for about ten minutes until I landed at the newsstand. I looked at three tabloids with Jude's face on them. I reached into my pocket and groaned, my wallet at the studio. My cell phone began to ring and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah?" I answered, distracted by my own thoughts.

"Quincy, where the hell did you go? Kwest says you kind of just... left?"

I smiled at her voice. "On my way, girl," I said and she hung up. I sighed, knowing I'd be back with my wallet by the end of the day. I shut my phone and shoved it in my pocket before walking back to G Major. I walked back in and Jude glared at me.

"Can you please focus on me for like... ten minutes?" she asked and I gave her a look. If only she knew that I could focus on her for _way_ longer than just ten minutes. She rolled her eyes and walked into the booth. I gave her a thumbs up and she began to sing.

I watched in amazement as she put herself into her music. I heard a knock on the door and let out some kind of groan to let whoever it was know they could come in. "Hey," a voice said. I turned around and rolled my eyes.

"Kwest, sit. I have some questions."

Kwest nervously took his seat. "What's up, T?" he asked. **Hah.** As if he didn't know what was _up_. God, he is so irritating. Why am I _even _friend with him. Oh, right... his cousin and her model friends.

"So, what _do _you know about the break up?" I asked and he sighed.

"I knew this was coming," he said and shifted in his seat.

"Another take Jude," I said and she nodded as I began again. I looked back at Kwest.

He sighed once again. "So, I don't know the whole story, but here is what I _do know_. So, Jude and Shay went on some romantic date... apparently it was here."

"Yeah, it was," I said and he gave me a look before continuing.

"So, after that, they went on a walk. They made it to some festival and something went wrong. Jude tried to get him into some place where they could talk things out in private, but you know Shay." Kwest looked at me and I nodded. Oh, I know Shay. That filthy asshole. "He made a scene about things and said things Jude didn't want said out loud."

I nodded slowly. "Should I buy the tabloids for more information?" I asked.

"No, that's pretty much all," he said and I nodded. He shrugged and turned to Jude, listening to her lyrics. "The song makes more sense now," I pointed out.

I went back to staring at Jude as she sang. "Tommy!" someone shouted minutes later.

I snapped out of his stare and saw Jude, hands on her hips, glaring at him. "Focus!"

"Right," I said. "Another take," I said and she nodded.

Kwest laughed. "I'm heading out. Try not to start drooling, Tom," he said and I glared at him. "What? It might give you away," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and he left.


	5. I miss you

**Chapter 5: I miss you**

Disclaimer: _I do not own Instant Star. Blah, blah, blah.. you know the deal. _

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I would list you all but I am so tired right now. THANKS!

A/N: First off, I have to apologize... this chapter is kind of short and a little boring... sorry! And secondly, you'll all be pleased to know that I have many chapters pre-written so you'll be getting regular updates. I've already written up to chapter eleven. So far, chapter nine and eleven are my favorite! This story is so fun to write, I start and can't stop.

**Okay, if you didn't read the first one, ****read this**

**I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK THIS LONG TO UPDATE! I KNOW I SUCK AT LIFE.**

**Here is what happened: I left for Myrtle Beach on Sunday morning and I went upstairs at like 6am to give you guys an update before I left but my computer wouldn't connect. I just got home and now it's working and I promised i'll give you guys another update tomorrow to make up for this. :**

**Read, review, enjoy! **

I was at home... during the day. This had to be the first time that I was home at noon in months. Today, nothing had to be done. It was Sunday. But I usually go, because Jude is usually there. But today she didn't come in, so I got to stay home.

I wish I could call Jude. I sighed and heard a knock at the door. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Uh... Joey," the child answered nervously. _Joey_! I forgot! I jumped up and ran to the door. I smiled and gave him a ten dollar bill as he handed me HC! News. [Hollywood Couples! News

I smiled, "Thanks kid."

"Yeah, bye," the small red head said before running away. I smiled and opened to page 18.

So, yeah, I paid a kid to go get it for me. Here's was happened...

_"Hey, Sadie," I said and she smiled, giving me a kissed on the cheek. "Good morning," I said sweetly and she smiled. "Oh, is Jude coming in today?" I said, as if Jude had just popped into my head. Yeah, right. She's __**always**__ on my mind._

_"Sorry, Tom. She's not coming in today. Went somewhere with Mason," she said vaguely. There was more to the story. Sadie was keeping something from me._

_"Oh." I didn't want to be here anymore. Never fear, I am an amazing liar. "Hey, Sadie, what day is it?"_

_"January 21," she said as she typed away on her computer. She looked up at me._

_"January 21st... Oh! Crap! Sadie -- It's my brothers birthday. I have to get to my parent's house. See you later?" _

_"Sure," she said and gave me a kiss. I smiled and ran out, acting as if it was __**actually**__ my brother's birthday. Hah. Yeah, right. Like I'd be that worried about being late to my mom's house? _

_And then I drove home. When I got into the parking lot, I realized I needed those tabloids. I didn't feel like driving back up though, and that's when the new neighbor fell off his skateboard. He got up, brushing off his pants and I smiled._

_"Hello neighbor," I said. As soon as I said that I shuddered, thinking of Mr. Rogers._

_The kid eyed me suspiciously, as if I were some child molester. "Hi... you live here?"_

_No duh. "Yeah, so do you want to make ten dollars?" I asked. He nodded eagerly and I smiled. _

_"Skate board down to the newsstand about a half a mile down the street. Get HC! News with this money," I said and handed him a five dollar bill. Bring it back to me and you'll get ten dollars," I said._

_He smiled and before I could say anything more, he was off. I grinned and walked to my apartment._

I read through it quickly until I got to what the conversation was.

_HC! managed to have a source who heard the whole conversation. The source said that Jude was embarrassed and trying to get Shay into the abandoned record store next to them, but Shay was too far gone. Shay was making accusations, but Jude always seemed to come back with something. She even threw his relationship with Eden Taylor in his face. Is one of HC!s favorite couple spiraling downward? Were gonna have to keep an eye out.-_

That's all. That so wasn't worth fifteen dollars. Kwest could have given me more information. Seriously. If Jude were to tell me something about it, _she_ would give _me_ more details. This didn't explain why they broke up _or_ who broke up with who. I know, I'm being nosy and immature, but whatever. People act stupid when they are in love. I blame love.

I miss Jude. That's the hard part. Now that I've been spending more time with her, it is hard when I am away from her for too long. I was almost positive she'd be at G Major today. I woke up with the feeling that Jude was in a good mood today. Again, though, that might be me and my wishful thinking. I sighed, nothing to do. I wonder what she is doing... and with Mason? What is _so_ special about the cowboy. Sure, he's talented and he's nice... but what's the catch? I mean, what makes him different. Nice, talented people are boring.

Jude's nice and talented, but she has many other qualities -- sarcasm, ferocity, sense of humor, wittiness, and the list goes on.

Kwest keeps on telling me _'There's nothing to worry about, trust me_. It makes me think he knows something important that I don't know. What could make me not worry when he and Jude are _always_ together?

The other day, I mentioned sex in our _playful banter_. When she was fifteen, and I mentioned sex, she would blush and not have anything to say. But she came back with something and I almost had a stroke. My innocent Jude made a reference to sex without getting nervous, awkward -- none of it! I was glad that my quick wit did me some good and I managed to come back with something to. I thought I was going to faint.

I sighed and grabbed my cell phone. I pressed one - Jude is number one on my speed dial, of course - and my finger hovered over the 'SEND' button. I groaned and shut the phone, throwing it onto my grey carpeting and closing my eyes. What was I going to say. _How are things with the cowboy? How's life been? Want to come over?_ God, why do I have to be such a pansy.

This has been such a boring day. So now, as a last resort, I am headed to the Harrison's. Nope, not to see Jude, but to see Sadie. I know seeing your girlfriend shouldn't be considered a _'last resort'_ but that's how it was to me. Apparently, Jude is still out with Mason. He takes up all of her time, he is so annoying.

I knocked on the door and Sadie led me in. We began to watch some stupid movie. That bothered me. Sadie picked some romantic movie? If it were Jude, she'd choose something I like. Just then, I heard the door open and slam shut. I heard Jude's laughter, along with Mason's. I sighed, wanting to throw Sadie out of my lap. I didn't, though, because I'm not _that mean._

Jude looked at the screen and groaned. "Ew, are you watching _Pride & Prejudice_ again? Sadie, that movie is so..." she didn't finish her sentence, but her words proved what I just thinking.

"Jude," Sadie started. "Sometimes, you are so... un-girlish."

She laughed, "Sadie, that's just how I do. Mase and I will be upstairs if you need anything," she said and I noticed she had four shopping bags in her hands. **Wait!** Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. _'Mase and I will be upstairs.'_

What? "Aren't you... going to like... supervise them or something?" I asked Sadie. She snorted.

"What? To make sure the gay boy doesn't make a move on my sister. I think were safe," she said on a laugh.

I raised my eyebrows. "Mason's gay!?" I shouted, shocked.

"Yeah, I am!" a voice called from upstairs. I laughed, shaking my head. No worries, Tom. _He's gay!_

I've never been this happy about a man being gay. Although... Jude would like to prove that wrong, seeing as I was in a boy band. She can be so cruel sometimes. I heard a crash upstairs, but it didn't faze Sadie.

"What was that?" I asked.

Sadie laughed again. "That's living with Jude, the clumsiest person to walk the earth," she said simply. I nodded, smiling, trying to focus on something other than Jude.

There was a knock at the door. "Got it!" Jude called from upstairs. She came bounding down the steps and opened the front door. "Mason!" she screamed. "Wallet?"

Then a wallet was thrown down the stairs. I'm guessing that Mason was standing at the top of the steps. She paid the pizza man and walked in front of the screen and into the kitchen. She took one box and stopped at the steps. "Pizza is in there if you want it," she said and then went back upstairs. Great, now Jude's on my mind again, not that she wasn't before.


	6. A morning at the Harrison's

**Chapter 6: A morning at the Harrison's**

**I disclaim. **

**A day late, I know, but here it is! Chapter 6. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they keep me writing.**

"Tommy!" a voice called. "Tommy, get up!"

It was Sadie. I groaned and opened my eyes. Ugh, the lights are on. "What is going on?" I asked. Sadie and I didn't... did we?

"We fell asleep during Pride and Prejudice-"

I laughed, "Gee, I wonder why," I said, taking a shot at the boring movie. She rolled her eyes.

"Tom, you have to get to work in about an hour and a half," she said and I sat up. I don't need that long to get ready, but I remembered something. More like I remembered the other Harrison in this house.

"Sadie, where is my blue sweater?" a voice called from upstairs. Ah, Jude's here.

Sadie, who was in the kitchen, already dressed and ready for the day, groaned. "It's in my room, hanging in my closet."

Jude slammed a door upstairs and I closed my eyes. Is this how loud every morning is at the Harrison's house? I don't think I would be able to take it.

"Sadie, tell your boyfriend that he can use the shower when I'm done! I am not waiting any longer for that lazy-ass to wake up!" she shouted and I looked at Sadie, who was laughing. I groaned and walked into the kitchen.

"Want some pancakes?" she asked. I nodded and she put two on my plate. Once I finish, Jude came downstairs. She was wearing dark denim jeans and a blue fuzzy sweater. Her hair was damp and she had on no makeup. She looked amazing still.

Jude sighed and leaned against the counter. Sadie looked at Jude. "See, your boyfriend is here and now I can't walk around naked."

"I know, me too," Sadie said.

Oh my god, the opportunity of a lifetime. "It's okay, its okay. Just pretend I'm not here," I said. Jude and Sadie then began laughing.

"God, be a little more eager Tommy," Jude said on a laugh. I rolled my eyes. It's early in the morning, I am allowed to have those moments.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"Towels are in the closet next to the bathroom."

I nodded and went outside. Thankfully, I always keep an extra pair of clothes and gel in my trunk for cases like these. I walked back upstairs and heard music playing. It was coming from the room down the hall. I know it's not Sadie's room, so it has to be Jude's. She was listening to The Ramones. I smiled and walked into the bathroom.

--

So, I was fully clothed and gelled about thirty minutes later. I walked out and collided with a frantic red head. She groaned and stood up. Her hair was dry and semi-straight. "Sadie," she screamed and I jumped at the volume of her voice.

"Yeah, Jude?" she said, irritation clearly in her voice.

"Where is my curling iron?"

Sadie groaned, "In my top drawer."

"Sadie!" Jude shouted with frustration and walked away. I laughed and made my way down the stairs.

I looked at Sadie and she smiled. "Sorry, I have to stop at school before going to G Major. Mind giving Jude a ride?" she asked.

"No, it's fine," I said and she smiled, kissing me quickly before leaving. I smiled... of course I don't mind. I grinned and sat down on the couch, waiting for Jude.

"Jude, I have to go. Tom will give you a ride!" Sadie called and left the house. I heard Jude groan and I sighed. We had to leave in ten minutes.

I waited about fifteen minutes and then Jude ran down the stairs. She grabbed her purse off the table and left the house. I groaned and followed her out. She was now ready, her hair curled and make-up on. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said and got in the passenger side of my viper. I put the key in ignition and she closed her eyes.

"Tired?" I asked and she just nodded. I smiled and pulled out. She grinned when we pulled into Starbucks. I smiled.

"What do you want?"

"Vanilla Late," she said. I nodded and got out of the car, going inside to get a black coffee and a vanilla late. I came back out and handed it to her. She gave me a smile. Yes! She smiled at me. I knew coffee was the way to go, especially in the morning.

Jude took a sip and put it in her cup holder. I smiled, occasionally looking over at Jude, who looked like she was sleeping. When we pulled into G Major, she unbuckled and grabbed her cup before running in. I smiled. It's been a great morning.

I looked at the clock. Only fifteen minutes late. I grinned and Kwest walked toward me. "Dude, bad timing."

"Why?" I asked.

"Shay is here, recording."

I sighed and looked over at Jude, who was laughing with Mason. "No big deal, I'll keep her in studio A."

"Yeah, you'd like that," he mumbled clearly and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Harrison. Time to get to work," I said and she rolled her eyes as I led her into studio A. She sighed. "So, any new songs?"

"Since yesterday?" Jude asked. I nodded and she glared at me.

"Come on, Jude. I know you write like, five songs in a day."

Jude shrugged, "Not recording material songs."

I gave her a look. "There is bound to be a heartbreaking Harrison original in there."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, let me see." She then began to look through her journal and I smiled, leaning back in my seat. She read through about eight songs and looked up at me. "Alright, well. I wrote this and uh, okay." she said nervously and I laughed. How bad could it be, really? Or good? I don't know what she is nervous about. "I was going to record this for my first album, but I chickened out and didn't want to talk to you about it 'cause I was really mad at you." She picked up her guitar and began to strum lightly.

I listened intently to her words and I couldn't believe she didn't record this song on her first album. It was phenomenal. It _was_ heartbreaking, and it _did_ make me feel like shit, but it was amazing. I recognized it and remembered it was a different version of _"Time to be Your Only One," _which she planned to sing to Shay.

_"Time to crash into the sun._

_Time to be, time to be your twenty-one," _she finished and then looked at me.

"Yeah, wow," was all I managed to get out.

"So...? Recording?"

"Yes," I said immediately. It wasn't even a question. It was such a great song.

Jude stood up. "Alright, I'm gonna go get a water bottle."

"No! I want one," I said quickly, not wanting her to run into Shay.

"Okay..." she stared at me like I was going insane. "I'll get you one."

"No, it's okay. I'll get them," I said and she sat down as I left and shut the door behind me. I walked out and grabbed the waters. Portia and EJ came in and I shut my eyes.

"Tommy!" they shouted simultaneously.

"What!?" I asked, annoyed already.

"Where is Jude?" Portia asked. I pointed to studio A. "Are you keeping her in there?"

"Yes," I said.

EJ nodded. "Okay, well Shay will only be here for another hour, so..."

"Alright, I have it under control."


	7. AN!

AUTHORS NOTE

I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I feel pretty bad. So, let me explain.

We moved to a new city about two weeks ago and so it was a bit chaotic. Then, when we finally had things settled down at the new house, we call our internet guy and he only did one of our computers. I haven't had the internet for a very long time and I have been waiting to update.

My computer has my story saved on it, but it doesn't have internet yet. It should be up and running within this next week.

Hopefully, you guys haven't forgotten about the story! I am sorry!


	8. The Little Things Matter

**Chapter 7: The little things matter!**

**Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own anything to do with Instant Star.**

**AN: Thanks **_**so**_** much to everyone for reviewing and having patience with me. I got home from my first day of work [which was very tiring and my dad told me my computer was working. So, I'm going to give you guys an update before I go and relax. Enjoy, review and tell me what you think! ; )**

So, for the past forty-five minutes, I've had to get up six times just to keep Jude in the room. "Alright," I said. "Good, now, is SME coming or what?"

"Five minutes," she said. I nodded and waited for her band mates. She then walked toward the door.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Be right back."

I groaned, "I'll do whatever it is for you."

"Okay, Tommy... take a pee for me."

I nodded, "Right, go ahead," I said and she laughed, leaving.

I walked out to make sure Shay wasn't in sight. It was good and then Spiederman, Wally and Kyle came running in right as Jude left the bathroom. Wally picked Jude up and swung her over his shoulder, running around. "Guys, studio A."

"Be right there, Lord Squinty Frown," Spiederman said, knocking Wally down. Jude laughed, falling onto the ground with Wally. She stood up and Spiederman ran toward her. She smiled, walking backwards and teasing Spiederman. I rolled my eyes and walked into Studio A, sitting in the swivel chair and watching the scene that was going on in the main lobby. And then it happened. Jude and Shay ran right into each other. Shay fell to the ground, causing Jude to smile, which made me smile.

Shay stood up and looked at her, his face unreadable. Jude looked like a mixture of amused, angry, and annoyed. He sighed. "Jude, can we talk?" he asked. Before she could answer, he took her hand and led her into Studio A. "Working in here," I said. Shay rolled his eyes and led her into the recording booth. She sat down on the stool. Spiederman, Wally and Kyle then stumbled in.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Kyle asked. I shrugged. Spiederman leaned over and pressed the button so that we could hear what was going on in there.

"Dude, you can't do that!" Wally said.

"Yes I can, she's our friend," Spiederman defended, as if that made sense. It was good enough for me though.

_"Shay, let's... not do this," she said._

_"Jude, come on. You have to let me explain."_

_"There's nothing to explain, Shay!" Jude said, rolling her eyes._

_"What I did was bad, Jude. I'm sorry for blurting all that stuff out. It was just, those are the things that are always in the back of my mind."_

_Jude laughed, "Wow, great apology so far, Shay," she said sarcastically. _

I smiled. I really hope he gets his ass handed to him.

_Shay sighed. "What even started this? I mean, I am the one that told you I loved you and you didn't say anything."_

_"You were wrong, though!" Jude shouted. He looked confused. "You thought my favorite flowers we roses--wrong. You thought my favorite dinner meal would be spaghetti and breadsticks--wrong! I mean, really, how well do you __**actually **__know me."_

"What is her favorite meal?" Kyle asked.

"Rigatoni and garlic bread," I answered, still watching the two.

"And roses?"

"Lilies," I answered. Spiederman laughed and made the whipping sound. I rolled my eyes.

_"So, I don't know those little things-"_

_"The little things matter to me. And what you did just shows me how immature you are. I don't want to be in a relationship with you!" she shouted._

_"So I caused a little scene."_

_"Yeah, a little scene!? You mentioned like, everything we've ever fought about. Look, Shay, I have to get to work."_

_"You have to get to work with Saint Tommy, right?" he asked._

I could have punched Shay for mentioning me. "I'm gonna kill him," I said.

"Don't worry, Tommy, we got your back," Kyle said.

I nodded, "Yeah, that's reassuring." He glared at me and I shrugged.

_"What does that have to do with __**anything**__, Shay?"_

_"Nothing, I just think it's funny that as soon as we break up, he's producing you again," he said. She glared at him._

_"What the hell? Tommy has __nothing__ to do with this. Don't start __**another**__ fight about him."_

They fight about me often? I'm kind of flattered. Is that weird?

_"Everything always comes back to him with you! Go ahead, Jude. Defend your boy, like you always do!"_

I'm not _her boy, _Shay. I'm _her man... _wait, she _always_ defends me?

_"Are you kidding? We haven't been friends since... well, for a long time."_

_He laughed, "So? Don't you remember Miss. At-Least-Tommy-Tells-Me-The-Truth."_

_"That's because Tommy told me the number one rule. You avoided it like the black plague. Hence the mention of Tommy's honesty."_

_"I've said it before, Jude. He's no good for you. You let him mess with your head."_

_Jude groaned, "Could we please drop the Tommy subject for once. He's out of the picture -- and so are you."_

Before Shay could speak, she walked out, slamming the door behind her. I took my hand off the button and she just sighed, walking out of Studio A.

"What a jackass," Kyle said. I nodded in agreement.

So, most of that fight was about me. Is that why they broke up? Was Shay feeling insecure about how he isn't much of a man in comparison to me? Worried. Not ready for competition. Okay, wishful thinking, but probably true.

Shay avoided the four of us and walked out. I sighed. "Alright, you guys know the music?" I asked. They nodded and went into the recording booth.

Jude came back in and sat down next to me. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded. Alright, this is awkward. It's probably more awkward for me than it is for her because she doesn't know that I know about her fight.

"God, he is such an idiot!" Jude shouted. She was outraged. I stifled my laughter... I know that sounds mean, but that random statement was kind of funny.

"Yeah?" I asked. She nodded.

"I mean, he is _so_ annoying! He goes to apologize and then says the stupidest things. I can't stand him."

"Yeah?" I repeated. I don't know what else to say. "I agree."

She laughed, "Yeah, of course _you_ do."

I nodded, smiling. "Jude!" A voice called at the door. Darius, Georgia and Portia were there.

"Hi... what's up?" she asked.

Portia motioned for her to come with them. Jude smiled at me and followed them. Okay. Jude just _smiled_ at me. Like, three times today. This is such a **great **day.


	9. HOOORAY! JUMP FOR JOY!

**Ah! It's miraculous.**

My parents _finally _called someone over to fix all of the computers in the house! No more sharing one computer with the other five members of my family!

I can FINALLY update my stories! Because, sure, I could have done it on the family computer but those people really don't know the meaning of privacy and I would prefer it if they wouldn't read my stuff, but they still would! So, yeah! A new update should be heading your way tonight. I know you all probably have forgot about the story but I promise I'm here to stay!

**Peace and Love!**

**_Amber _:)**


	10. Withdrawal

**Chapter eight: Withdrawal**

**Oh my first update in so many months. Feels so good! I am in such a good mood today. **

**The next three updates or so should be pretty close together, because i feel I owe it to you lovely readers. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. **_

After about twenty minutes, SME left, done for the day. I sat back in my chair, closing my eyes.

"Hey!" she screamed cheerfully. I jumped, startled by the sudden noise.

"Hi Jude," I said and she laughed, sitting down in the swivel beside mine. She spun slowly in circles. "What did they want."

"Celebrity thing..." she trailed off.

"Very descriptive, Harrison," I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. There's some club opening and most of G Major's artists will be performing on the first two nights. Promotional thing," she explained and I nodded.

"Cool, what are you going to perform?"

"I don't know. My latest songs aren't exactly club material, you know."

I nodded. And then I realized something. Shay will be performing. And then I laughed. "What is Mason going to perform."

She laughed, "I don't know."

"No, I'm sure the clubbers will be able to dance to _'I'm Gone,'_" I said and Jude laughed again. Did I mention that today has been a great day, because if I haven't, I'll just tell you - today has been **great** for Jude and I. "So, want to, uh, work on a song for this rockin' party?"

"Uh, sure," she said and grabbed her guitar and journal. I looked at the clock. 8:40.

And it was a very long night. **Very long. **And by midnight, we had nothing done. We sat in silence, ate, and watched TV. She didn't know what she wanted to write about. We fought about it a lot, also. But still, the day was great. I got a lot of Jude time.

She fell asleep on the couch and I fell asleep on the arm chair.

I sighed. Kwest was sick today, meaning I was in charge of his artists. I got out my cell phone and pressed one and then send.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Jude, hey," I said.

"Hey, Tom. What's up? I don't have to be in for another hour."

"Yeah, you don't have to come in today," I said. I know, shocking, but it was true.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

I nodded. Tomorrow, of course. "Alright. And try to work on a song today," I said.

"Okay, bye Tom," she said and hung up. I smiled and shoved the phone in my pocket.

Great. Time to go work with Shay. I walked into Studio B and saw Shay and T Bone, ready to work. I smiled at them in the nicest way I could. I opened my mouth to speak but my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID. It was Kwest. "What's up?" I answered.

He coughed, "Promise you won't be stupid with Shay. Just do your..." he stopped and sneezed. "Job. Your job."

I laughed at his voice, "Got it."

"Bye," he said and hung up. I put it in my pocket.

"Kwest set up last night, so everything is ready," Shay said. I nodded and he went into the recording booth. This was going to be a long day, and Jude wasn't even here to brighten things up a bit.

After we recorded and I mixed, I nodded for Shay to follow me into D's office. We both took a seat and D listened to the song. He smiled. "Great work. Is this the song you'll be singing at the club?"

Shay shrugged. "I don't know. I kind of have a different song in mind, but it's not done."

"Okay, well, when you decide, let me know. Tom, do you know what Jude will be singing at the club?"

I noticed Shay tense up at the mention of her name. I tried not to smile, but I was unsuccessful. When Shay noticed my grin he glared at me, but that caused my smile to go wider. "Uh, she's working on it. She says none of her songs are right for the occasion. But, since she has today off, she told me she'd be working on it."

"Okay, well. Karma will be doing _No Shoes, No Shirt, No Service_. So what, only one of my four major artists know what they will be singing?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay, off you two go," he said.

We both walked out and I walked away from Shay. He made a face at me and I rolled my eyes. "Were done here," I said. "Go home."

He walked away and I laughed, off to find Karma. I sat down and Karma was ready to get started. "You shaking yet, Tom?"

"What?" I asked.

"You know, symptoms of withdrawal. Jude gone for a whole day?"

"Get in the booth," I said and she laughed as I rolled my eyes. She began to sing when I gave her the thumbs up. I shook my head. Withdrawal symptoms. I can make it through one day. People have so little faith in me at this place. This place that I call my home...that was a bit over dramatic, I know.

- -

"Alright, Mason. One more take and were done for the night!" I said with excitement.

"Good to know that you love your job so much," he said into the mic. I rolled my eyes. I see why Jude and Mason are such good friends.

Mason actually does have a personality. I didn't see it before because I thought he and Jude had something going on. He is gay, though. He was about to tell me about what happened when he came out of the closet to his parents, but I stopped him. Just because I was happy about his gayness, didn't mean I needed to know his life story. I don't really care _that much_.

When I finished mixing, I left the CD on D's desk and left for the day. I ran into Karma on the way out and she gave me a look. I held my hand up in front of her. "Not shaking, see?" She just laughed and nodded, walking away.

--

Jude skipped into work today. Yes, she _skipped._ "What's with the skipping?" I asked as she entered the kitchenette.

"I have an idea for my song," she said.

"All you have is an _idea_? You are performing tomorrow, girl."

"Whatever, Tommy," she said. Today, Shay and Karma were performing. Tomorrow, Jude and Mason would perform. Thankfully, Kwest is back and I don't have to deal with Shay.

"Okay, fill me in on this idea."

"Okay, it's going to be in a clubbing style, but, I think it's going to be about moving on to better things."

I smiled at that. "Really, good idea. Want to get working?" I asked. She nodded and we both walked into Studio A.

-- -- --

We were at the club. Shay and Karma were backstage with EJ. She is probably trying to calm their nerves, but failing miserably.

Jude was in the front with Mason. She was wearing dark jeans and a tight red tank top with a jean jacket over it. Her hair was straight for the first time in awhile. She looked amazing. And I was back with Kwest, preparing things needed to be prepared for these performances.

"Alright, alright, alright! First, Shay!" Kwest announced and Shay walked out, all smiles.

"Hey guys, I wrote this song a day ago. I'd like to dedicate it to the one and only, Jude Harrison," he said and the spotlight found her. I froze. Oh no. Jude, don't give in. Don't go back to him. We are **so **close. _So close._ Well, not really, but the longer she's broken up with Shay, the closer we are to getting together. That's how I see it at least.

He began to rap, and I couldn't see Jude's reaction.

_"Got me flashing key and I don't even own a car._

_Like you ain't feelin' my charm, 'cause I know you are._

_I'm trying to see how your lips feel_

_Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Shay, and I'm pretty much a big deal."_

When he was done, everyone, including Jude and Mason, were clapping. Then Karma came on. The night came to an end and Jude came back to where I was as soon as we could leave.

"Hey, Quincy. Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. I nodded and she grabbed my arm, leading me out of the club. We got outside and I gave her a look. What does she want. Oh, god. Please don't tell me she is going to ask for advice about Shay. _Please, God, Please._

"What's up, girl?" I asked.

"Can you head back to the studio with me?"

I laughed, "Uh, sure. Why?"

"I have a new idea for a song," she said. I sighed. She's going to write a song just for _him._ "It's not what your thinking," she said in a sing song voice. I gave her a look and she smiled. "I rode with Mason. Can we take your car?"

We pulled in and she ran in, but stopped at the door. She waited for me to use the keycard and then continued to run. "Geez, girl, what has gotten into you?" I asked on a laugh.

"I'm on a... inspiration high."

I groaned, "If were writing some love song for _Shay Shay_, I am out of here."

"More like the opposite."

"Alright!" I said with enthusiasm. She laughed and sat down on the couch. I smiled and went into Studio A, coming back out with paper and my guitar. She grabbed the pen from my hand and wrote something across the top.

"_Play With Fire"_

"That's the title?" I asked. She nodded and I smiled. "Alright, explain."

"Okay, the story, or whatever," she said and I laughed. "Okay, so Shay is trying to get me back, but I'm sick of his annoying ways and want to tell him that I'm done with him."

I smiled. Remember that day I was in love with… two days ago? Well, this day totally tops that day.


	11. I'm back For real this time!

**Hello strangers! **

**So, I know you've already heard this from me, but I am so sorry. Life keeps on getting in my way! But school is almost over and things with my family are getting better...better-ish, actually. I can't really give you an excuse, but I can tell you that while I haven't had time to type my story up or get on to post my chapters, I've had the chance to finish the story in one of my notebooks. I've been typing up some chapters and I should be posting in no time! So, I know I've probably lost my readers but I hope I can get some of you back! :D**

**So, then. Sorry about this like... 4 month hiatus, probably longer, I don't know. Feel free to yell and complain and call me names. **


	12. It brings out your eyes

**Chapter nine: "It brings out your eyes."**

**Hello! If you've checked out my A/N, you'll know that I kind of just suck at life. But I'm here, this time to stay, I pinky promise. **

**And I like this chapter, it's one of my favorites. Nice and fluffy, which I love (and want for season 4! Which, I'm so pumped for!)**

**and I realize it's kind of short, but you have another one coming your way soon enough (I swear that I'm telling you the truth! I cross my heart and hope to die!)**

Jude laughed and went into the kitchenette. I looked at my watch. It was 1:30 in the morning. She grabbed the whipped cream and a bottled water. She got a carton of vanilla ice cream and then grabbed a spoon. Finally, she walked back in, her hands completely full. She dropped everything but the spoon on the ground. "What are you going to do?" I asked suspiciously. She took the lid off the carton and then took the lid off the whipped cream. She titled it sideways and pushed down. Her aim sucks, though, and whipped cream was now in my hair.

"Why would you do that?"

Jude just laughed in response. I gave her a look and she sprayed me again. Now, there was whipped cream in my hair, on my cheeks, on my lips and on my nose. She laughed loudly, almost crying. "Jude!"

"Oh, it's okay. The whipped cream really works for your look. It brings out your eyes," she said.

"Really?" I asked and took some from my hair, flinging it at her face. She glared at me and sprayed me again. I laughed, falling on my butt.

A throat was cleared behind us. I turned around. "Darius," she said, her voice still had laughter in it.

"Having fun?" he asked.

I wanted to nod but I didn't. I remained silent. Jude, on the other hand... "Yep," she said with enthusiasm.

I can't believe she said that. You don't answer that question. But Darius laughed. He _laughed_! If it were anyone but Jude, he'd have a stroke or knock the person out. I smiled. "I just came back to pick some stuff up. What are you two doing?"

"Working on a song," she said. "Or, we _were_."

Darius laughed and shook his head. He got some stuff from his office and then left G Major. She smiled and then sat down pretzel style. She sprayed whipped cream on top of the carton as if none of the insanity just happened. I laughed at what she was doing.

"Alright, so far we have the chorus and the first verse," I said. She swallowed her bite and nodded.

_"You never know just what you got_

_'Till it's gone, you freak out."_

She sang and I nodded, jotting it down. She hummed to herself, thinking of more.

-- --

"Up and at 'em, you two!" Georgia shouted. I opened my eyes to see Jude's head resting in my lap. I smiled down at her, forgetting that Georgia was hovering over us.

"What time is it?" I asked, once I snapped back into reality.

"It's eight in the morning. Get home, shower, get that sticky stuff off your face."

I laughed, touching my face. The dried up whipped cream. She smiled. "How are things going with you two?"

"What?" I asked.

She gave me a look. "Alright, Jude. Time to get up," I said, ignoring Georgia. Jude sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She groaned and looked at the paper on the floor in front of us.

"I don't even have a bridge!" she shouted.

"Go home, work on it. You guys don't have to be in till noon."

Jude nodded, gathering her papers up. She smiled at me before walking out.

-- --

She walked into G Major and smiled at me. She ran toward me with excitement but was stopped.

"Jude!" EJ and Portia called in unison. Jude gave me a look and ran toward them.

_**Jude's POV**_

They were being violent. They were **throwing** stuff at me. What is wrong with them today? They are totally ruining my amazing mood. I glared at them.

"Would you two stop throwing clothes at me!?" I shouted. "Why do you insist on these skirts? I like my jeans. I like to wear jeans."

"We know that already," a voice said from behind me. I looked at Sadie and she smiled, walking over to EJ and Portia.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine. But next time, I get to choose what I wear."

"Alright, sure," EJ said. "So, mini skirt it is then. Light denim, dark denim or black denim?" she asked.

"Dark," I said, not really wanting to pick any color.

Sadie and Portia went through the tops and EJ looked for shoes.

Portia and Sadie squealed in delight, holding something up for me. A dark blue, eyelet trimmed halter top. "Really cute, but that is a jeans top."

They nodded in agreement. I smiled, but they shook there heads. "We'll just have to find a new top."

I groaned. "Guys, please, I love that top!"

"Fine, light denim jeans, black heels, and that blue babydoll top."

I smiled and gave them a thumbs up. "Now, hair. What to do with that hair."

"Well, Sadie and I might have an idea about that..." I trailed off and Sadie screamed with excitement.

Sadie grinned at me. "Dude, we were going to do that tomorrow!"

"Well, let's do it today."


	13. Play With Fire

**Chapter ten: Play with Fire**

**I disclaim Instant Star and the song "Play With Fire" by Hilary Duff!**

**See, look at that. It didn't take 4 months for a new post. LOL. **

**And, I've started writing another story... which I actually started writing **_**last**_** summer but I lost my muse until recently so you can look out for it. It's untitled for now, but I already decided its going to be a series of three stories, and I have the story lines all mapped out for the other two. Haha. **

**And thanks ****chocolateelephantz**** for the review, it made me smile! Hah, I hate Shay for hurting Jude and stuff, but I kind of loved him. I don't know why, but I love those characters. I also love Karma and Eden! They just made the show more interesting. Plus, Shay brought out Tommy's jealous side, which I love.**

**But anyways, here's the next chapter:**

Jude smiled at me once again. She told me she already went through the final version of the song with Kwest. This kind of upset me, seeing as I am her producer and we wrote most of the song together. But whatever.

"So, you ready for tonight?" I asked.

She nodded with a wide smile, "Yes. I am _so _ready. When I get on stage, _even_ you will be surprised."

"About what."

"It's a surprise, silly," she said playfully and danced around in circles. I began laughing. She then immediately got seriously and stopped dancing. "Oh, and beware of Sadie," she warned ominously with wide eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"I heard that she isn't sure of you two being an 'us'... you have to keep it on the DL, though," she whispered. I nodded, wondering what was going on with Sadie and I. I haven't seen her since that night at the Harrison's. Then again, maybe the fact that I hardly ever see her is one of the problems.

She made a face and then Sadie walked into studio A. She didn't look at me. "Jude, time to get your hair done," she said. Jude smiled and jumped up.

"See ya tonight, Quincy," she said and I smiled at her. Sadie smiled and grabbed Jude's hand, leading her out.

About twenty minutes after Jude left, I walked out into the main lobby. "Hey, have you seen Sadie?" I asked Kwest.

Kwest nodded. "Yeah. She, Jude, EJ, and Portia left."

"To do what."

"Well, as they were leaving, EJ said something about major reinvention of Jude's hair."

I smiled, nodding. "Cool."

-- --

_**Jude's POV**_

By six thirty, my hair was ready. "You are going to make Shay wish he never broke up with you," Portia said.

I smiled and looked in the mirror. My hair was down. It was blonde and straight. I liked how it looked. It was my natural color, anyway. I smiled and ran a finger through it. I got dressed and then EJ did my make-up. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my purse, running out the door.

-- --

_**Tom's POV**_

I stood by the soundboard next to Kwest. Sadie, Portia and EJ just ran in, squealing. Apparently, Jude and Mason are behind stage.

"Okay, everybody. Welcome the one and only, Jude Harrison!" Kwest announced and then she walked out. My jaw dropped. Her hair was blonde and it looked amazing. And her clothes. And her shoes. And... wow. "Dude, make it a little more obvious," Kyle mumbled to me. I glared at him and he pushed Wally so that he could farthest from me. I smiled. I liked to know that I could still scare those three.

"Hi, everybody," Jude said into the microphone with a smile. "So, I was up all night writing this song. I felt I needed a song to show Shay just how I felt for him, after his dedication to me last night. This morning, I woke up in the best mood and wrote the bridge. And so, I dedicate this song to Shay and to Tommy... have fun guessing what part of the song is for who."

Whoa, wait, back up. Rewind.

For **me**? What part?

_"I can't believe it's really you._

_Been so long, you look good._

_I hear you're doing really well._

_Don't ask me, let me tell you, _

_how I've been since when you left_

_Since you left me for death._

_Finally every tear has dried,_

_I've wiped you from my life._

_Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me._

_Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me_

And now I hear you saying that you still adore me  
But if you think I'd ever get with you again  
Then you can just

_Love me, love me_

_Feed the flame_

_If you want me back again_

_Burn into the sky_

_Higher and Higher_

_Baby can you play with fire?_

_(Burn into the sky)_

_Love me, love me_

_(far into the sky)_

_If you want me_

_You never know just what you got_

_'Til it's gone, you freak out_

_But I'm not falling for that game_

_Boys like you never change_

_You made me feel I wasn't enough,_

_Wasn't enough for your love._

_But it was insecurity that made you run,_

_It wasn't me"_

I looked over at Shay and he looked both embarrassed and pissed. I smiled at this.

_"So don't you sit here trying to_

_give me more excuses_

_I don't have time for this_

_I'm off to play in Houston_

_And I'm too busy with the million things I'm doing_

_You can't make up for what you've done_

_But you still try to be the one_

_Love me, love me_

_Feed the flame_

_If you want me back again_

_Burn into the sky_

_Higher and Higher_

_Baby can you play with fire?_

_(Burn into the sky)_

_Love me, love me_

_(far into the sky)_

_If you want me_

_Oh, by the way, by the way._

_I've found someone who gives me space_

_Keeps me safe_

_Makes me sane_

_Found someone to take your place_

_Now I'm safe in his arms_

_And I decided only he can play with fire."_

Is that part for me? Oh God, please, _**please**_, tell me that part is for me. If you make this part be for me, I will be a good guy. I'll go to church... once a month and I'll help old ladies cross the street.

I will probably be the happiest man alive if she wrote that part about me. And the fact that she used me to get in Shay's face would just be a bonus.

_"Love me, love me_

_Feed the flame_

_If you want me back again_

_Burn into the sky_

_Higher and Higher_

_Baby can you play with fire?_

_I can't believe it's really you_

_(Loves me, love me)_

_I hear you're doing really well_

_(If you want me)_

_Finally every tear has dried _

_(Love me, love me)_

_Can boys like you, boys like you_

_Play with fire?"_

_  
_Everyone was clapping and screaming like crazy. Jude grinned widely. "Thank you, everyone!" she said and walked off.


	14. Go find your girl

**Chapter eleven: Go find your girl**

**I disclaim! **

**I love all those who review! (and those who are reading and not reviewing, I love you too. Just, you know, show some love if you can!) You who reviewed totally made my day because I'm home sick and I read the reviews so I just had to write these little notes to you. :D **

_**Scrubslover**_**- lol, thanks. And by the way, I totally love your username. Scrubs is such a great show, I am in love with it! **

_**Duckie2011**_**- thanks! Glad you like the story.**

_**Chocolateelephantz**_**- haha, I have the whole story typed out now so I am going to be updating regularly. And I know, I loved Jude with red hair, it was so awesome but I also love the blonde, so. Ha, I don't know if there are any shude fans out there! But thanks for the review. **

_**Megggie162006**__**- **_**thanks so much! I try to make it realistic and believable but sometimes it's a little hard… **

**And I know, I kind of pushed Sadie and Kwest in this chapter too quickly, but am I the only one in LOVE with Kwest/Sadie? Seriously! They are my second favorite IS couple, next to Jommy, of course! But they are so adorable.**

**Okay, so, chapter eleven **

"Was the bridge for me? Do you think it was? I mean, that's the only logical explanation. How can any of the other stuff be for me? We wrote those parts together about Shay."

"Yeah, the bridge was probably for you," Kwest said and I smiled. "Everybody, put your hands together for Mason!" he announced and then looked at me. "You have serious problems, Tom."

"What?"

He laughed and shook his head. I looked over at Jude, who was laughing with Sadie and EJ. I smiled. "The blonde hair looks nice," Kwest said. Nice? Nice...how? Does he mean it in like a _I wanna hit that _nice or _my friend looks nice in a classy way _nice? He's not going after her, is he?

"Nice...?"

He laughed and shook his head again. "Don't worry, T. I'm not trying to get your girl." I smiled at him. "Actually, that's a lie. I am after your girl. But not the one that your thinking of," he said.

"What?" I asked, completely lost now.

"The legal one," Kwest said on a laugh. I looked at him and he nodded. "Sorry, but she deserves better than you. You are...emotionally attached... to her younger sister, and she deserves someone more like... me."

"I can't believe you are saying this," I said.

Kwest laughed, "Go find your girl."

"Which one, the legal or illegal one?" I asked sarcastically before walking away. I smiled when I reached Jude, who was surrounded by Karma, Sadie, EJ, Portia and Georgia.

Jude smiled at me. "Hey, girl. Great job up there," I said and she smiled.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Tom. Can we talk?" Sadie asked. I nodded and she took my hand, leading me outside. She zipped up her jacket and sighed. "So, were not really working," she started.

"Uh, yeah," I said awkwardly. "Why not?" I asked, curious about how Sadie feels on our... situation.

Sadie gave me a look and I nodded. "You know why, Tom. You're kind of in love with someone who I consider to be my best friend. You know her, her name starts with a 'J' and ends with an 'ude.'"

I laughed and shook my head. "It's not like that Sadie. It's just... we kind of just..." I trailed off. I didn't really know what to say or how to explain things to her. I mean, what _do_ I say? _Yeah, I love Jude, not you_. That would be really harsh, because I do like Sadie. She's a nice girl, but she's not Jude.

"Tommy," she started. "You were over my house and all you could look at was Jude. You kept asking about her, worried about what she and Mason could be doing. I'm not as stupid as you think." I don't actually think she's stupid. She's actually one of the smartest girls I know. I sighed and gave her an apologetic look. She smiled warmly at me, "Don't worry about it, Tommy."

I started to walk away but then turned around. "Oh," I said and flashed her a smile. "If you get a chance, mention to Kwest that you are single now. It would probably make his day," I said.

Sadie smiled, looking quite flattered. I nodded and led her inside. I smiled once we got inside. I took off my leather jacket and put it on my chair in the back. I smiled and approached Jude, who was now on the dance floor with Mason. Mason smiled at Jude and walked away once I reached them.

"Hey," she said, walking off the dance floor with me and sitting at a small round black table.

"They loved you out there," I said.

She laughed, "They always do, don't they?"

"Wow, Harrison, getting a bit conceited, are we?" She laughed at this.

"I guess it's from spending so much time with you," she said and I smiled, rolling my eyes.

Then my face got serious. "Your song was great."

She smiled and nodded. "Why, thanks, Mr. Quincy. I got help from the best."

I smiled at her. She is **amazing**. Everything about her is just... incredible. "Hey," I started. "Your hair looks... wow," I couldn't find a word to describe how amazing her hair looked. She smiled and blushed, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, thanks. Sadie and I have been planning to dye my hair back to it's natural color, so, we finally just decided to do it for the performance. Part of my '_new attitude' _as EJ says."

I laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like EJ."

"Speaking of Sadie, how are things with you guys. How'd that talk go?" she asked with curiosity. There was concern in her voice, too. "Did you hurt her, because if you did, I will make you my own human punching bag," she threatened. I laughed. "Seriously! SME have been teaching me some karate moves! I could seriously harm you," she said.

"Yeah, I think we handled it in a very mature way. Besides, now Kwest can go after her."

"I knew it! I knew he liked her!" she said with excitement. "A couple days ago, he was just staring at her and I was like _'You like her_' but he totally denied it. I was right and I am _so_ going to rub that in his face later on."

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "So, let's cut to the chase. That bridge... is that the part you dedicated to me?" I asked. Wow, that was definitely blunt. She was obviously shocked at my bluntness too. She smiled and shrugged.

"What do you think?" she asked. I leaned back in my seat and raised an eyebrow. She smiled and tapped her fingertips on the table before standing up and joining Sadie and EJ on the dance floor.

She is impossible. I mean, who answers a question like that and then walks away? I will tell you who. **Jude **does. I looked over at her. She was dancing and laughing with a whole bunch of people. Oh, she is one of a kind. I stood up and walked over to Kwest, who was leaning against the back wall.

"So, Sadie seemed flattered when I told her about you."

"YOU WHAT!?" he asked, shocked. I laughed.

"Just doing you a favor, man," I said. "She broke up with me. She claims I am too in love with Jude to be with her."

Kwest laughed, "Really!? Where the hell did she get that kind of reasoning?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ha. Ha."

He smiled. "So, then, what was that little talk with Jude about. What did you figure out?"

"It's Jude, Kwest. Do you really think I figured anything out? She just semi-answers a question and then walks away. She also called me the best, if that means anything," I said with a cocky smile.

Kwest shook his head at me. "Could that head get any bigger?"

I shrugged, "Probably."

"I'm gonna go talk to someone that isn't you," he said and I laughed as he walked away from me.


	15. Naive

**Chapter twelve: Naive**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star!**

**Sorry but these new two or three chapters have both Jude and Tommy's POV. It is needed for the story, though. Don't worry -- it will go back to completely Tom's POV soon enough.**

**And if you are in the mood for a short like Jommy oneshot, I just posted one. It's called Crossing the Lines. **

_**Letitrain810**__**- **_**Thanks! I love getting new readers :D I am really glad you like my story. I tried to break Sadie and Tommy up in a mature way, without causing too much problems, you know.**

_**101ISFAN**__**- **_**hahaha! Thanks, glad you liked the update. Hope you like this one just as much.**

_**Chocolateelephantz**__**- **_**I was going for a refreshing breakup, so thank you. Haha, and now I have to pre-write my stories or else I won't post them because seriously, I have like 20 unfinished Instant Star fanfics on my computer, lol. And I'm glad you love Kwadie, I absolutely adore them! So, yeah. Thanks for the review! Haha.**

_**Scrubslover**__**- **_**wow, I'm glad everyone like how I handled the tommy/sadie breakup. Thanks for the review. And oh, well, I still love scrubs, I recommend it to everyone. I think I actually wrote it into the story later down the line. Haha. **

_**Enjoy! **_

Jude got to work with Kwest today, which is quite ridiculous. Just because Shay and Karma are gone and Mason and the new band have nothing to record doesn't mean that Kwest should go work with Jude. So here I am, hanging out in the alley outside of G Major, as Kwest listens to Jude sing _Play with Fire_ all day.

"Hey, T. I heard Jude's latest. _Low_ and _Time to Be your 21 _are great. Only two or three more until she finishes her second album."

"You mean one or two? Jude's in there working on _Play with Fire_."

Darius nodded and smiled, walking away. I sighed and walked outside, leaning against the brick wall.

"Hey, Tommy," a voice said. I looked up at him.

"Shay, hi."

Shay rolled his eyes, "How are you still mad at me, after me and Jude broke up?"

"Well, Shay, quite frankly, I think you're a jackass who is way too self-involved."

That was being nice. I could say so much horrible things. I could make Hitler look like a decent person. So, maybe that was an exaggeration but I could probably make Darius look like a really nice person.

"Self-involved? You're little Tommy Q! You are the most self-involved person on this earth."

I laughed. "Oh really. '_Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Shay, and I'm pretty much a big deal'" _I said, quoting one of his latest songs, which he dedicated to Jude at the club. "Really, dedicating that to Jude? You really know what the ladies want."

Shay laughed, "Yeah, I do know what the ladies want. I'm sure Jude prefers me over some old, washed-up, ex-boybander," he said.

_Old!? _He called my old. Oh, this kid is dead.

I swung my fist and hit his jaw. He clutched his jawline and looked at his finger. His lips were bleeding. He hit me, then I hit him, and suddenly it was full out, rolling on the ground, violent fighting.

"Oh my god! Shay! Tommy!" Jude screamed. We were both on the ground fighting. Jude grabbed my forearm and pulled me up. "What are you two doing?"

We were still going at it and Jude screamed to get our attention. I put my fists down and Shay took a step back. "What are you two doing!?" she repeated angrily.

"He started it," Shay said lamely.

Jude glared at him and then gave me a look that told me she was disappointed in me. She led me inside, still hanging onto my forearm. She took me into the kitchenette.

"What were you thinking, Quincy?" she asked, walking over to the cabinet. She had to get on her tip toes to reach the kit she was trying to get. "Sit down," she said. I sat down on the counter and watched her go back and forth before coming over to me. "Why did you do this?" she asked.

"He called me old," I mumbled.

She nodded, "Yeah, the truth hurts, doesn't it?" I glared at her and she laughed. "Kidding."

I nodded and she rubbed whatever it was on my eyebrow. She shook her head and I smiled. Look at her, taking care of me. She's so sweet. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes. I love that she came to me and brought me inside, not Shay. Nope, she just left him there, but took me inside to make sure I was okay.

"You're too much, Tommy," she said and I laughed.

"Oh, come on, Harrison. You've been wanting me to punch that kid ever since he told you to act your age," I said and she gave me a look. I know I am right, even if she does deny it.

"Yeah, right?"

I nodded and she ran the cloth along the bump on my forehead. She walked over to the freezer and threw a blue icepack to me. "Put it on your forehead, it looks like some ice would do it good," she said. I nodded and did as instructed as she handed me a cup of coffee.

I smiled at her. "Thanks," I said.

"Yeah," she said. "My break is way past over. I have to get going," she said and smiled at me before running into studio A.

_**Jude's POV**_

I sat down next to Kwest. "I said ten minutes, not twenty."

"Sorry, Kwest, I had a fight to break up."

"What?" he asked.

"I walk outside to see Tommy and Shay fighting on the ground. I took Tommy inside and cleaned him up before coming back, sorry."

Kwest shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Tommy..." he trailed off.

"Is crazy?" I finished for him.

He nodded, "At least he's crazy about you," he mumbled. I gave him a look and he laughed. "What's left to fight about, though? You and Shay broke up already." I just nodded. "So, what's going on with you and T anyways?"

"Nothing," I answered quickly.

Kwest nodded, "_Ooh, by the way, by the way/ I found someone who gives me space/keeps me safe/ makes me sane/ found someone to take your place" _he sang and I rolled my eyes. "Is that part about Shay?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Then it must be about Tommy."

I sighed, deciding to confess now. "Okay, I didn't have a bridge, and that morning, I woke up in Tommy's arms, hence the _- now I'm safe in his arms_ part of the song and it kind of just came out when I got home that morning. So, I'm back to naive, fifteen-year-old Jude who is **once again**, falling for her off-limits producer," I said quickly.

Kwest stared at me. "Oh."

"Yeah, and I hate that. Kwest, I **hate** that. Do you remember when I was like that? I got hurt like a million times. I hate it. Tommy won't date me. I'm only seventeen, I'm his client. So this little crush is just going nowhere."

"Eighteen in what, three months now?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"You don't know Tommy as well as you think you do, red."

I laughed, "Can't call me that anymore," I said, pointing to my now blonde hair. He nodded and laughed.

"Sorry, I just got so used to that nickname."

I shook my head and sighed. "Kwest.." I started, not sure what to say.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Are you sure about Tommy?" I asked.

"The guy is my best friend, and he has never loved a girl as much as he loves you."

I rolled my eyes, "Right."

"You should hear the way he talks about you. Nothing you would ever expect from _Little Tommy Q_, that's for sure. He loves you. He goes on about how fun it is to be around you, your quick-wit drives him crazy as well as impresses him, and he believes that you may just be the most gorgeous thing to walk the earth," he said. I could feel myself blush slightly and Kwest noticed this, smirking.

**Tom's POV**

I sat down on the couch, my hand holding the icepack to my head, when I heard a collision. I sat up and saw that Shay and Jude had run into each other, but Jude was the one that fell. Shay held a hand out for her, offering his help, but she looked away and stood up without his help. He opened his mouth to say something but she spoke first and then turned away from him, walking toward me. Shay shot a glare my way and I smiled widely at him before he walked away.

She sat down on the coffee table across from the couch I was laying on. She gave me a look of sympathy. "How you feeling?" she asked. I smiled and shrugged.

"Great," I said and she gave me a look of disbelief. "No, I mean it hurts like hell, but do you know how long I've wanted to fight Shay?" I asked and she laughed, looking away. I grinned and nodded as she shook her head.

She nodded, "Right, of course."

I laughed at her reaction and nodded. She smiled and sighed in content. I looked over at her, scrutinizing her expression. He eyebrows were furrowed as she started intently at me, as if making some decision. I cocked my head to the side, "What's up, Harrison?"

She shook her head and shrugged. "I... don't know."

I nodded and looked at my watch. I had to go to my parents house (for real this time.) "Okay, I have to go. Later, Harrison."

She smiled at me and walked away. "Bye Quincy," she said and waved me off. "Be careful. Try not to get in any more fights."

I laughed and nodded, rolling my eyes. "Okay."


	16. Hot and Cold

**Chapter Thirteen: Hot and Cold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I don't own **_**Scrubs --**_** but I wish I did, that show is ****amazing**_**.**_** I don't own **_**"Forever" **_**by Papa Roach. I don't own **_**"Always be my baby**_**" by Mariah Carey. I don't own "**_**Only" **_**by Nine Inch Nails. Lastly, I do not own **_**"I Don't Know If I Should Stay**_**" by Alexz Johnson. But you all knew that. **

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. You all seriously made my day, seeing as I've been having a bad one. I've been sick for four days and I had to cancel my weekend plans (which meant going to my best friend's house who lives far away from me. I was supposed to stay the weekend but i just HAD to get sick) so, when I got on and read my reviews, it made me happy. **

_**scrubslover**_**- lol, thanks! I've wanted a Shay/Tommy fight since the beginning of the story. And I wanted Tom to punch Shay in Unsweet Sixteen but the funnyness of Jamie's attempt to punch him was good enough for me. I think I died of laughter when Jamie ended up punching the wall. And by the way, remember when I said even though it's not your username, I totally do love the show Scrubs and said that I wrote them into the story. Well, here's my Scrubs chapter, lol. **

_**love4jommy**_**- thanks for the review! :)**

_**jcool789**_**- aw, glad you like it! thanks for reviewing. **

_**101ISFAN**_**- haha, no worries, I'm all for Jommy, no Jay or Shude or whatever theu are. And haha, it's allright, I tend to ramble and go off topic a lot too, so it all good. **

_**livexlaughxlove57**_**- yay, new reader! Thanks for the review, it made me smile. And by the way, I looked at your profile (which i know sounds strange but it's not, I look at everone's profile who reviews me so I know what they like, you know?) and I absolutely love the fact that you love happy feet! How great is that movie? The amigos make my life, i love them. **

_**chocolateelephantz**_**- hah, of course you gotta love Jommy. lol, thanks for reviewing. **

_**karathomas08**_**- oh, another new reader! YAY! Yeah, I enjoyed letting Tommy beat Shay up. It was nice to write. And Kwest is like my favorite character besides Jude and Tommy. Seriously, whats not to love? He's sweet, and funny. And I know I write him kind of out of character, but still. I am in love with Kwest on Instant Star. And his love for sandwiches. **

**Okay enough with my rambling and thank yous-- enjoy!**

_**Jude's POV**_

He was still on my mind. I threw the bouncy ball at my white bedroom wall. It bounced on the wall, then on the carpet, and then I caught it. I repeated this action as I continued to think about the current situation.

Tom left about an hour ago and I came home, bored without him. I actually blame myself for this. That wall - the one I put up to keep from Tommy - has been demolished. It's my fault, too. But how can a girl stay away for so long? He's too charming for his own good. Being as good looking and nice and fun as he is should be illegal or something, right?

When I went outside and saw Tommy and Shay fighting, I **almost **wanted to cheer them on. A part of me loves that he and Tommy got in a fight. I sighed and caught the orange ball. I walked over to the radio and turned it on, letting whatever CD already in continue to play. Then I went back to throwing and catching the ball. According to Kwest, he thinks I'm fun to be around, and quick-witted, and _gorgeous_. I never thought he'd say that. I don't think that much of my looks, but I have a pretty low self-esteem, so. As cute as Tommy is, he can also be a jackass. Sometimes, I just want to punch him. He's cocky. Plus, most of the time, he doesn't show his feelings and leaves me confused as hell. He's so... hot and cold it's frustrating.

Things are _so_ complicated when it comes to Tommy and I. We connect really well, we make amazing music together and we have an indescribable chemistry. Yet, fighting with each other seems to be our second nature? I've never fought with one person more than I do with him.

When I first met him, I never thought I would end up falling for him. Here I am, though, mentally debating whether or not I should let him all the way in again. Let things go back to the way they were when I was fifteen.

All of a sudden, my ringtone interrupted my thoughts. I looked at the picture on the screen. I pressed send and put the phone to my ear. "Hey, Kwest. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you are okay? When you left you seemed to be... deep in thought."

I smiled. Kwest is probably the best friend a girl can have. "I'm fine... boy problems. I'll see you tomorrow, ten sharp."

"Okay, if you need to talk, you'll call me, right?"

I laughed, "Yeah, thanks Kwest."

"Anytime, blondie." I laughed at the new nickname and shut my phone. I collapsed onto my bed and shut my eyes. I listened to the song on my CD, realizing it was a mixed CD. Half of the songs were Sadie's choices, the other half were mine.

"_Because days, come and go, but my feelings for you are forever," _the lead singer of Papa Roach sang. I sighed and opened my eyes, staring at the white ceiling as _Forever_ ended. Then a new song filled the room.

"_Because you know in your heart, babe._

_Our love will never end."_

Okay, this song was Sadie's choice. It is very fitting at the moment.

"_You'll always be a part of me,_

_I'm a part of you indefinitely."_

I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut. What the hell, is this the Jude and Tommy mix?

"_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong._

_No way you're ever gonna shake me_

_Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby."_

The song ended and I prayed the next song would be different. And it was. I smiled and listened to the words.

"_There is no you, there is only me. There is no you, there is only me."_

I nodded along. I tried to bring myself to agree with the lyrics, but I couldn't. I shook my head, pulling out my phone. I needed to talk to someone. Someone who could make me feel better without even trying. Only one person can do that. I pressed two and then send.

­_**Tom's POV**_

I sat at my table, my head resting in my hands. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I'm pathetic, aren't I? But it's all her fault. It was easier when she hated me, 'cause now I'm getting my hopes up. What if she realizes that she deserves way better than me? She'll go back to ignoring me and I'll be even more broken. She's so nice to me lately. When I'm with her, this is a good thing. But when I'm sitting home on silence, it's a bad thing.

The fact that she came to me and not Shay kind of sticks out in my brain.

I jumped when my cell phone rang and pulled it out of my pocket. I didn't bother to look at the caller ID. It was probably my mom, seeing as I just left her house an hour ago.

"Yeah?" I asked with no emotion.

"Hey - you okay, Quincy?" a voice asked. It was her. The girl I've been thinking about all night.

"I'm fine, sorry. I thought you were my mom."

She laughed lightly, making me smile. "Okay, anyways."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just staring at my ceiling. What are you doing?"

I laughed and decided to lie. "Uh, watching TV."

"Oh, cool. So, guess what?"

"What?" I asked, standing up and walking toward the fridge.

"I wrote a new song!"

I smiled, "Already?" I asked as I pulled a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Yeah, lately I have been... inspired," she said. "So, you'll be there tomorrow right?"

I grinned widely, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I asked. It is an odd question to ask me of all people. I am always at G Major.

"I don't know. Cause you left early today so I didn't know if something was going on," she said. I nodded.

"Yeah, well I'll be there. So, let's hear the song, girl."

She laughed. "What? Now? Over the phone?"

"Yeah," I said slowly, as if I were speaking to a four-year-old. I could almost see her rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay," she said. Then there was some rustling and jumping.

"What are you doing?" I asked on a laugh.

"Piano is downstairs," she said. "All right - and you can tell me if it sucks - this is _I Don't Know If I Should Stay," _she said. "And I just finished it tonight, but it was over like, a whole month."

"Okay, go," I said impatiently. She huffed into the phone and I chuckled. Soon, I heard her playing the piano as quietly as she could so that I could still hear the piano, and also hear her voice.

"_Where's my will?_

_Can not find a way._

_The earth is wild_

_And I can't sit still._

_A familiar sound,_

_A familiar voice,_

_Makes it so hard _

_To make a choice_

_I don't know if I should stay."_

I shook my head. Amazing, so far. The music, the lyrics - great. Her voice is angelic. It's part of the reason that I love her. Her talent, it's incredible.

"_A thousand stars,_

_You will have my word._

_I'm bright enough,_

_to fill these cracks._

_A familiar place,_

_A familiar voice,_

_Makes it so hard_

_To make a choice_

_I don't know if I should stay_

_I ran to you like water,_

_I threw my body in_

_And I'll stand upon the ocean_

_Just to show you that I am strong, strong_

_But what if I am wrong?"_

I could tell she was really putting her emotions into this performance. I smiled. Wow.

"_A familiar look,_

_A familiar smile,_

_Makes it so hard_

_To make a choice_

_I don't know if I should stay, mmm, away."_

She stopped playing and I clapped. She laughed.

"Amazing, Jude," I said.

"Thanks, Tom," she said. "Hey, guess what!"

"What now?" I asked, laughing.

"I bought season five of _Scrubs_ today!"

I smiled widely, "You bringing it to G Major tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course," she said.

"Good."

"Alright, then... I'll see you tomorrow."

I didn't want the phone call to end. This was such a good conversation. "Yeah, bye girl."

"Bye Quincy," she said and hung up. I smiled and shut my phone. She is amazing beyond belief.


	17. Like the view?

**Chapter fourteen: Like the view?**

**I don't own Supernatural. Or Jensen Ackles, but if I did, I would be the happiest person ever!**

**I don't own scrubs, unfortunately.**

**And I don't own instant star. Which sucks. But whatever.**

**This chapter is really long, I realize that... but I don't feel like shortening it so whatever.**

**And I would type out the individual thank yous for your reviews but this is already long enough so just... thank you for reviewing!! :)**

**Also, sorry that it is mostly in Jude's POV. It returns to Tommy's POV in the next chapter. **

Jude walked into studio A-1 and smiled at me. She held _Scrubs_, season five out and I smiled, taking it from her and looking at the case.

"Hey, I decided to set up, so, get in there," I said and she smiled. She looked at the piano and raised an eyebrow.

"What time did you get here, Quincy?"

Okay, the truth? I got here extra early, just so that I could see her as soon as she got here. "I don't know. I got here and got ready."

- IS -

Jude took a bite of her apple and smiled. We finished the song at six today and everyone was leaving now. It was 9:30.

"You guys heading out?" D, the last one to leave, asked. I shook my head.

"No, Jude's inspired," I lied.

Darius smiled. "Okay, don't forget to lock up, Tom," he said.

I nodded and he left. She smiled. "Well, let's get working on the song that I am so inspired to write," Jude said sarcastically. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Butter popcorn?" she asked.

I nodded and she made a gag motion. I rolled my eyes and she walked into hospitality. She made kettle for her and butter for me. She came over and sat down on the red couch right next to me. I smiled, taking in her scent. Vanilla-ey.

She pressed play and we began to watch.

We watched the entire first disk and she smiled. "I love Zach Braff. He's so awesome."

"He has a big nose," I pointed out.

She shrugged, "Whatever. I like his nose," she said. I laughed and she smiled, closing her eyes, only to quickly open them. She was tired, but she fought it off. I put in the second disk and pressed play. She rested her head on my shoulder as she watched. Every time she laughed, her hair would lightly tickle my neck. About twenty minutes later, she was asleep. I smiled and rested my head on hers, falling asleep.

- is -

I sighed and walked back into work today after being sent home by EJ in the morning. She is _not_ someone you want as an alarm clock, let me tell you.

I saw Jude in the corner, following Sadie around the main lobby and decided to go see what was going down.

"Come on, Sadie! You and Kwest _are_ going out this Friday, whether you like it or not."

I raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't want to?" I asked. They ignored me.

"Come on, I'll watch them. You go."

Sadie laughed, "Yeah, right. Last time you did something like babysit, Annie went outside and ran down the street. Some old lady saw her and the cops brought her back to you."

I laughed out loud at this and Jude elbowed my side. "Come on! Like the song says - _Have a little faith in me,"_ she sang and I laughed.

"What are you talking about, Jude?"

She shook her head, probably wondering how her own sister could not know that song, and then smiled. "Forget it. Okay, just, please! I'll be good!"

"Fine! But if _anything_ goes wrong, I will not forgive you."

Jude smiled, "Understood, ma'am."

Sadie rolled her eyes and walked away. Jude turned toward me and gave me a high-five. "What was that about?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well, she is supposed to be going to dinner with Kwest this Friday, right? Well, our Aunt Melanie is coming to Toronto and Sadie volunteered to have the kids for a day so that Aunt Mel could go to a spa for the day."

"So, you are going to watch the kids while Sadie goes on her date?"

"It's a big date. They are going to some amusement park and then dinner or something. Apparently, Kwest feels the need to impress her," she explained and I shook my head at my best friend. "I say Sadie is one lucky girl. Kwest is such a cutie," she said and I couldn't help but feel jealous. "And sweet," she said. "They are perfect for each other."

I nodded and followed her into studio A and I realized something. "Jude... tomorrow is Friday."

"Yeah, so can you ask D if I can have the day off?" she asked. I laughed. _Yeah right!_ "Fine, I'll ask," she said and walked out. I smiled and watched as she left. I looked away when Kwest walked in, shaking his head.

"You liking the view?" he asked, motioning to Jude, who was now knocking on D's door. I rolled my eyes and changed the subject.

"I hear someone has a hot date with a certain Harrison sister tomorrow," I said. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah.. Jude thinks Sadie is _lucky_. And you're so _sweet_ and such a little _cutie_," I said, annoyed. Kwest laughed and nodded.

"She thinks that? Wow," he said, obviously getting cocky. I glared at him and he smiled widely. "I never knew Jude thought like that about me... I wonder who she thinks about more in her spare time... me or you?"

"Why do you always have to talk?" I asked.

He smiled and shrugged, "I don't know. I think I get enjoyment out of your misery," he said.

"I pick out good friends," I said sarcastically. "What would I be without you in my life? No, wait, without you? I'd probably be happier," I said. He smiled and shrugged.

"What? Everybody has a certain hobby. Mine is to annoy you."

I nodded and rolled my eyes. I smiled and threw a pair to headphones to Kwest. He put them on and I played _I don't Know If I Should Stay_ for him. "What do you think?" I asked once the song finished.

"As usual," he started, "Amazing."

I nodded in agreement and then Jude entered, sitting down on the swivel chair next to Kwest. "Darius said I can have the day off."

"Why?" Kwest asked.

"To babysit some kids so that you and Sadie can go on a date. Say 'thank you, Jude,'" Jude said. He smiled.

"Thank you, Jude. You are amazing." I glared at him and he smirked before looking over at Jude, "So, you think I'm a cutie?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and kicked his chair so it glided toward the wall. I chuckled and she looked over at me. "Alright, time to get working."

Kwest took that as his cue but took the time and wink at Jude before leaving. "You don't tell Kwest those kind of things, Quincy. He reads too much into them," she said, throwing her pen at me.

She smiled and I rolled my eyes.

-- - - -

_**Jude's POV**_

I think I might just be the **best** sister in the world. I heard a knock at the door and smiled. It's two in the afternoon, so it is either Mel or Kwest. I got up from the couch and ran to answer it, seeing as Sadie was up in her room. "Hey blondie," Kwest said, walking in.

I rolled my eyes and flicked the back of his head. "Ouch," he said, rubbing the area where he was flicked. I smiled and he sat down on the couch. Then there was another knock at the door. I sighed and opened it only to be mauled by four kids.

"Hey guys!" I shouted enthusiastically. When they got off me, they ran into the family room. They all began to bombard Kwest with questions about his life. I smiled and looked at my aunt. "Hi Mel," I said and gave her a hug. She smiled. Melanie is tall and slim with long brunette hair that was slightly wavy. But she was a single mother. Next to her was the thirteen-year-old Bethany. She smiled at me before walking in.

"So, is Sadie going to watch them?"

I shook my head, "No, actually, Sadie has a date. I volunteered so she wouldn't have to cancel," I explained. Melanie looked nervous and I rolled my eyes. "Come on! I am good with kids."

"Remember that time that you babysat my neighbor's kid? Her child re-decorated her room with a red sharpie."

"I've gotten better. Please, trust me. Besides, it's our house so you don't have to worry about a mess."

She laughed and nodded. "Fine."

"Good, now go, have fun, _relax_!" I said and she gave her kids kisses before running out.

"Sadie. Kwest has been here for ten minutes. Speed it up," I shouted.

Kwest looked up at me with pleading eyes as the kids continued to scream in his ears. "What's your middle name?" "What's your favorite color?" "Who is your best friend?" "What is your favorite show?" "How old are you?" "Are you Jude's boyfriend?" were some of the questions they asked him. I giggled.

Soon after that, Sadie ran down the stairs and Kwest smiled, grabbing her hand as they left. I chuckled and waved them off. I looked at the four kids and realized that Bethany was gone. Oh well, she's thirteen. She'll be fine.

Ellie is seven, with fire engine red hair and pale skin. She and her brother Alec are the loudest of the group. Alec had blonde hair, held in place with gel. He is nine. Then, there was Laura, the quiet and calm four year old. She is short with very long blonde hair that stopped mid-way down her back. She had short bangs that fell on her forehead and pale skin. She was wearing a pink shirt with a puppy on it and denim shorts. Then, the last one was six, also quiet. His name is Logan and he had short blonde hair with blue eyes. He was smiling at me and I grinned.

"Alright, you guys want something for lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Ellie said with enthusiasm. They all said something in agreement. Then they told me what they wanted and I went into the kitchen to find Bethany sitting at the table reading a book. I smiled at her.

"Hey Bethany," I said. "How is life in the eighth grade?" I asked as I began to make macaroni.

She smiled at me and closed her book. "It's okay, I guess. I have to read this stupid book in like... three days. I'm almost done."

"Yes, school isn't exactly fun."

Bethany was tall, tan, thin. She had chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair (which used to be dirty blonde before she died it) that hit her shoulders. Her bangs were clipped back with crossing bobby pins. "So... how's life in the music biz?"

I laughed. "Fun," I said and she smiled. "Want some Mac & cheese?"

She shook her head and I nodded, putting some into four bowls. I walked into the family room and saw they were all still watching TV. I put each bowl on the coffee table and they all got down on the ground so they could eat the little table. I smiled. This is going good.

I walked back into the kitchen and sat down with Bethany, who was looking bored. "Sorry you had to come here, Beth."

"It's no big deal. I would be able to watch them but mom doesn't trust me. Just because _one_ time that they flooded the bathroom."

I laughed. She sounds a lot like me. "Yeah, I know."

"Okay, I hate Boyzattack! and everyone in it, but you seem to be close with Tommy," she said, reached into her bag and pulling out _Teen People. _It was the latest issue. I haven't seen it yet. I took it from her and flipped through to see a page with two pictures and a small caption.

The picture on the top was of Tommy and I sitting together at the club and the picture on the bottom was me and Tommy going into G Major. It was when we came back to write _Play With Fire._ I was smiling at him and he was rolling his eyes, holding his key card in front of my face.

_"Jude and Tommy seemed to stop interacting for a whole year until these past few weeks. Are they becoming friends... and even more? Rumors say that Tom is her producer again. We'll keep you posted on any new Jommy news."_

I rolled my eyes. "Were only friends, Bethany."

"Friends?" she asked, eyebrows wiggling. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, friends," I confirmed.

She nodded, a look of disbelief on her face. "Alright, then. If you say so."

"It's true."

"He's seriously hot. Like, almost as hot as Jensen Ackles!"

"Uhm, almost, but Jensen definitely wins that contest. I mean, have you seen him on the show _Supernatural_? He is **sexy**."

Bethany giggled and Jude nodded, laughing.

-- - - -

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Alec and Ellie said in unison. Ellie had rock.

"What is that?" Ellie asked Alec, who made a weird shape with his first and then shook it.

"It's a dinosaur! I win!"

Ellie gave her brother a look. "There is no such thing as dinosaur!"

"Yeah there is!" Alec shouted.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yea-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yea-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yea-huh!"

"Alright, that's enough," I shouted and they both looked at me. "New way of figuring it out. Eeny, meeny, miny, mo. Catch a tiger by it's toe. If he hollers, let him go. Eeny meeny, miny, mo," I said, pointing back and forth between the two. "Okay, Elle, you are it."

She groaned. "Fine."

Ellie closed her eyes while Laura, Alec and Logan hid around the house. I smiled and put on TV as the foursome giggled and screamed. My cell phone, which was on the kitchen table, began to ring. I know that it is Tommy because of the ringtone we recorded the night we wrote _Play with Fire. "You picked up the pieces and put me back together again," _Tommy sang as I laughed.

"Answer it, Beth," I shouted, not wanting to get up.

"Hello?" I heard her answer. "Why, hello Tom. Hold on," she said and I laughed, rolling my eyes. She threw the phone to me and I caught it. "It's your _love_," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Tommy."

He laughed, "I'm your _love_, am I?"

"No. That's my cousin being... well, she's being Bethany-like. What's up?"

"I was just seeing how the babysitting thing is going. Kwest told me they are quite a loud bunch."

I laughed. "Going fine. They are playing hide-and-seek. Good-bye, Quincy."

--

I think I spoke too soon. "Ellie, Alec. Stop throwing the roll of toilet paper around the dining room!" I shouted.

They didn't listen. They tossed it around like a football. It was close to hitting the glass chandelier every time. "Ohh, interception!" Logan shouted, joining in.

"Logan! Please," I said and he nodded, walking away. If only the other two were that easy. "Okay, that's it," I said and I ran over to Alec. I picked him up, holding him bridal style, and put him on the couch. I took the toilet paper from him and put it back in the bathroom.

When I exited the bathroom, Alec was off the couch and standing on the kitchen table. "Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls! I'd like to introduce my cousin, Jude Harrison!"

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on his waist, putting him down on the ground. "Alright, kid. Will you sit down if I make you my world famous ice cream sundae?"

He nodded, smiling ear-to-ear. "Me too!" Ellie shouted.

"Okay, I'll make one for all four of you. Sit down at the table," I instructed. They did as they were told. I looked at Bethany, who was sitting on the step and reading. "Hey, Beth," I shouted and she looked up. "Want a sundae?" I asked.

She walked over toward me and shook her head. "Nah. But I'll help make them," she offered.

"Awesome," I said, handing her an ice cream scooper. She made two sundaes and I made two. We brought them to the table and then sat down on the stools at the island. The foursome continued to scream about random things as they ate. When they finished, they left their empty bowls on the table and ran into the family room. I walked over and stacked the four bowls and put them in the sink. Then I grabbed a rag and cleaned up the messy table.

I heard something from my room and immediately realized what is was. "Oh crap," I shouted and ran up the stairs. I walked into my room and I was correct. Alec was dancing around and Ellie was "playing" my Gibson. "Whoa, kids," I said and took my guitar from Ellie. "This area of the house -- it's off-limits. Out, out, out!"

"Come on! You're like... famous or whatever right?"

I nodded slowly. "Uh... sure?"

"So, you should let us see what it's like," she said. God, this girls attitude reminded me of myself as a kid.

I sighed and grabbed the nearest acoustic. I strummed the opening chords of _24 Hours _and smiled. "There, now, let's go find Logan and Laur."

They nodded and followed me out of the room. I saw Logan sitting on the landing with Laura and I smiled. "Who wants to go watch _Happy Feet?_"

"Yeah!" they all called out enthusiastically. "Alright," I said and looked at my watch. It's only four-thirty. I set them up on the couch and they all watched the movie. I was sitting on the dining room floor with my acoustic in my lap and my journal open in front of me.

_"Where does it hurt?" _I sang and then hummed. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Having trouble?" a voice asked. I looked up and patted the spot on the floor. She smiled and sat across from me.

"What's up, Beth? You're usually a lot more... I don't know... perky?"

Bethany shrugged. "You know... school drama stuff."

"Oh, trust me, I know. What's up?" I asked, putting my guitar on the floor. I shut my journal and put it on top of my guitar. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"My best friend in the whole world, Ryan, seems to have more than friend feelings for me. I don't."

I nodded. "Oh, trust me, I know how that feels. When did this happen?"

"This morning, we were almost at your house, and he texted me. It said _I want to be more than friends. You?_"

I laughed. "Yeah, a similar thing happened to me with Jamie. You have to tell him that, while he is important to you, not in the way he wants and hope that he understands."

"Jamie is still your friend, right?" she asked curiously.

I nodded. "Oh yeah."

She smiled widely and nodded. "Thanks, Jude."

She took out her cell phone and I laughed, "Whoa, whoa whoa. Give," I said.

She handed it to me and she had already had _I don't lik._ I cleared what she had and typed in: _Can we talk when I get home?_ She read it and then pressed send. "It's better if you say it in person," I explained. She nodded.

"So, what are you working on?" she asked, nodding toward my guitar.

"A half-finished song."

"Can I hear?" she asked. "I never get to hear Jude Harrison exclusives," she said.

I laughed and nodded. "Well, that's because you live all the way down in Washington." She laughed and I grabbed my guitar and began to strum. I sang the first verse and the chorus.

"That's all I have," I said sadly. She smiled clapped.

"You are so lucky. I sing worse than Sadie."

I laughed, "No one sings that bad, Beth."

She nodded in a agreement and I groaned when I heard crying from the family room. She stood up and followed me. I saw Alec on the ground, crying.

"What's wrong, Alec?" I asked, kneeling down.

He sobbed, "Elle pushed me off the couch and now my knee hurts."

I looked up at Ellie, who was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Ellie, is that true?" I asked. Without a word, she nodded, looking me in the eyes. Yep, this is definitely me when I was her age. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"He said that I was uglier than Bloat," she said, referring to the movie they were watching. I smiled. God, I love _Finding Nemo_. It's such a good movie. I looked at Alec disapprovingly and then at Ellie. "Bethany, watch these three. Ellie and I are going on a walk."

Bethany nodded and I took Ellie's hand. I helped her put on her blue jacket before pulling a grey hoodie over my head. I led her outside and we walked down the sidewalk in silence for a minute. "Okay, Ellie. Were going on a walk because... well it's just better. I know you. You are me when I was young. You believe that time-outs of pointless, right?" I asked. She nodded and I smiled, "That's what I thought."

"Am I in trouble?" she asked.

I sighed. "Ellie, I love you to death but I find you quite... irritating." Ellie's face told me that she didn't know what the word meant. "You cause trouble, you hurt your brother. As much as your mother loves you, you drive her crazy," I said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's fine, but please straighten up, Elle, or you will be having many timeouts."

She nodded and we made our way back to the house. We made it to the door when I heard an engine. I turned around to see a blue viper in the driveway and laughed as Tom got out of the car. "Bethany said you might need some help," he said.

"No, not really... but you can come in," I said.

He nodded and followed me inside. I shut the door behind me and walked back into the family room to see Logan, Alec, Laura and Bethany watching the second half of _Happy Feet._ "Tommy, this is Alec, Logan, Laura, Bethany and Ellie. Guys, this is my friend, Tommy," I introduced them and the kids all said there hellos. Bethany grinned widely and I laughed. "Beth -- can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

Bethany nodded, smiling at Tommy before exiting with me. "What's up, Bethie," I said sarcastically. _Bethie._ What are weird nickname for her.

"Ryan calls me Bethie, too," she said on a laugh.

I nodded, realizing that there was sadness in her voice at the mention of Ryan. I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

I put my finger on my chin, as if I had to actually think about this. "I don't need help. I'm handling this very well."

"Indeed," she said.

"Then why'd you tell Tommy I needed help?" I asked and she froze. I smiled widely at her.

She sighed, "I just thought you'd want him here."

"Not really."

Bethany nodded, "Right," she said sarcastically.

"I don't like you," I said and walked out. I heard her laughing from the family room and rolled my eyes.


	18. The way things used to be

**Chapter fifteen: The way things used to be**

**It's back to Tommy's POV. **

**Sorry, this chapter is short and that I haven't updated in awhile. **

**I've been crazy busy. School sucks. And exams are killing me.**

**But thankfully it will be all over by June 4th. :) **

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing everyone! I'd do my individual thank yous but I'm supposed to be finishing my english paper so I gotta hurry this up.**

**I promise another update tomorrow! **

"Oh yeah, you've got it all under control," I said sarcastically. Jude rolled her eyes and smacked my upper arm. "Ouch! You Harrison sisters a violent," I said. She laughed and sighed, jumped into the center of the foyer, where all the children were running.

"Who wants to go to Toy-R-Us?" she shouted and all the kids stopped. "Yeah, you can all get a toy or two of choice, and Uncle Tommy over there will buy it for you!" she said cheerfully and they all clung to me.

"Yeah," I said and Jude giggled to herself.

We went outside as the kids shouted what they wanted loudly. I am going to have a migraine tonight.

Jude looked at the two cars in the driveway. Her black mustang and my viper. "Humph," she said. "Kids, you're coming with me. Ellie in the front. Laura in her booster seat in the back," she said and they all climbed in as Jude helped buckle Laura in. Jude looked at Bethany and sighed. "And I guess that means Bethany is going with Tommy."

Bethany smiled mischievously and Jude glared at Bethany. I raised an eyebrow at Jude and she just shrugged, getting into the car. Bethany got into the passenger seat of my car and put her seat belt on. I started the car and pulled out after Jude. Bethany's finger went straight to the radio.

"Ah, ah, ah. My car. My station."

Bethany gave me a look and shook her head. "Ah, ah, ah. I'm the guest and I'm only fourteen," she said. I rolled my eyes and let her. She reminded me a little of Jude. She put on a channel that I never listen to and she looked at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

She grinned, "So, you like Jude, don't you?"

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I turned the corner.

"Right, I forgot. You two are '_just friends,'_" she said sarcastically. I laughed and shook my head at her. She opened her mouth to go on but stopped when a new song came on the radio. It was _'White Lines.'_

I smiled a little at this and she smiled. "I love this song," she said.

"Me too," I said.

She nodded, "I envy her. She is _so_ talented," she said. "I make Sadie sound like a good singer."

I laughed at this. Oh, Sadie's singing is horrible. "Yeah, right." She nodded. "Well, you have to be good at something," I said. She shrugged.

"Art," she said. "I love art."

"Yeah, Jude can't do art. Her stick people look _horrible._" I looked over at her and she laughed, nodding in agreement.

We pulled into Toy-R-Us and I jumped out of the viper. Four children attached themselves to me as I walked in. Bethany and Jude were snickering behind me. I smiled to myself and shut the door on Jude and Bethany.

"Tommy! I want this," Alec screamed, pointing at a bike that costs roughly 100 dollars. I looked at Jude for help and she shrugged, looking away. _And this is what happens when you shut a door in a girls face._

Alec and Ellie were going to be the death of me. They wanted the most expensive things.

"Oh my god, can I have this?" Alec shouted, pointing at some big robot. I just threw it into the cart and glared at Jude, who was right beside me. We had split up: me, Jude, Ellie and Alec. And then Bethany took Logan and Laura. She was lucky. She got the good ones.

"Oh, you're so nice, Tommy," Jude said and put her arm around me. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly, only because she had her arm around me.

"Jude," Ellie shouted.

"Hm?" Jude asked, looked away from me and at the feisty nine-year-old.

"Can I have this?" she asked, holding up some board game. She shrugged and tossed it into the cart.

"It was nice of you to volunteer my cash," I said.

She smiled, shrugging. "Well, people say that I am nice a person."

I laughed at this. "No one says that."

"Shut up, Quincy," she said, nudging my side.

--

Jude is the devil. I'm not lying. After I bought multiple toys for all the children, Jude had the idea of going to the Ice Cream Parlor, on me of course. I'm not made of money. Alright, I guess I do have a good amount of money but still.

We pulled into her house and the four, sugar-high, children ran into the house. Bethany walked in and went into the basement. Jude looked at me with an innocent smile. "Yeah right," I said. "You are anything but innocent, girl."

"Go home, Quincy," she said. "Look." Jude pointed to the couch, where four children were passed out. I laughed and she grinned. Then, she did something that I didn't expect. She walked toward me and put her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a hug and kissing my cheek. I smiled at her and then she rolled her eyes, pushing me out the door. She leaned against the doorway as I stood there.

"What?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

"I'm glad that things are the way they used to be," I told her, and then ruffled her hair with my hand. She tilted her head to the side and bit her bottom lip to hide her smile.

"Yeah," she said finally. "I am too."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Can't wait," she replied.

I smiled, waving good-bye before getting into my viper.


	19. I didn't screw up

**Chapter sixteen: I didn't screw up**

**Thanks for the love. :D**

_**101ISFAN**_**- lol, thanks for the review.**

_**Scrubslover**_**- Thanks! :) I'm glad you liked my update. And yeah, at first, I was going to go for Tom gushing over Jude with Bethany but I couldn't make it work without making me not like Tom as much. Haha. **

_**McDreamylvr**_**- thanks for reviewing. And by the way, I love your username. (Were talking about McDreamy from Grey's Anatomy, right?) hehe.**

_**duckie2011**_**- lol, thanks for reviewing. I was aiming for a cute update seeing as this one is kind of angsty.**

_**karathomas08**_**- thanks for the review, lol. **

_**Jenn6891**_**- thank you! Yeah, I know you guys wanted to see Tom say more about his feelings to Beth, and that was my original plan, but every time I tried to write it, it seemed so unrealistic.**

**Okay, I don't mean to pimp out my other story on She Paints Me Blue but I've been toying around with an idea for another IS fic and I started it a couple nights ago. I started typing it up and I hope to have the first chapter posted tonight. It's going to be called Do It Alone so if you want, you should check it out. It's jommy :D**

**Okay. I know her reason for being angry sounds ridiculous, but you find out the **_**real **_**reason later, I promise!**

Jude walked into hospitality and walked to the fridge. She pulled out a water bottle and leaned against the counter, opening it. She looked up at me. "Tommy," Jude said, smiling widely at me. "And intern," she said, realizing the intern was standing beside me.

"Becky," she said cheerily.

"Don't care," Jude said bluntly.

Becky looked at me and then at Jude, eyebrows furrowed. Jude raised an eyebrow, her eyes darting between Becky and I. She took a swig of her water before putting the cap back on it and setting it on the counter. She then glanced over at us and nodded.

"Ohhh," she said, "I see what's going on between you two. I'll just... yeah, I'll talk to you later Tom," she said and smiled before turning around.

"What's her deal?" Becky asked and I shook my head.

Great. And now Jude is pissed at me.

-- -- -- --

Why do people do this to me? _Why?_

Jude wrote a new song and Kwest was completely available, so she chose to work with him. Not me, him. She has to be the most confusing girl to walk the planet. "Kwest wants to talk to you," a voice said. I smiled at Jude and she nodded, walking into the kitchenette. I walked into studio A and sat down in the swivel chair next to Kwest.

"Hey, man. Have you heard Jude's new song?"

I shook my head, "No, how is it?"

"Very... un-Jude. I love it, really. It's just, did you do something?"

"What? No, why?"

He laughed, "Well, she told me it was very anti-male inspired."

"Oh," I said as he reached for the white CD.

He nodded, "Yup. Well, if you screwed up, which is very likely, you'll like this song," he said. He walked out and I groaned. Now I want to hear it and he took it with him. He came back minutes later and smiled. "Had to give it to D," he said.

I nodded slowly, "By the way, I _didn't_ screw up."

"Maybe she was just thinking of all the times you have screwed up," he said.

"Okay, I'm leaving now," I said, annoyed with talking about _Tommy the screw up. _Kwest laughed and I walked out, shutting the door behind me.

-- -- -- --

I took a seat at the long, oval table between Darius and Kwest. Jude was sitting across from Kwest, her feet on the table. "What's up, D?" she asked.

He smiled, "I just heard your latest, Jude," he said.

She smiled, "And..?"

Darius shook his head, "Perfect. We decided we want to do a video for it."

Jude raised an eyebrow, "Really," she said.

"Yes, and we start shooting in four days."

"Oh," she said. "Wow that's fast," she said. "Like really fast," she said. "What's the rush? We haven't even released it as a single yet."

"I know, but it's going to be a hit and we need to get it out there."

"Uh, do you guys have an idea?" she asked.

"We have people coming in to talk with you three tomorrow," he said to Jude, Kwest and I. We all nodded and he smiled, walking out. Kwest smiled and reached over, high-fiving Jude.

"All right, superstar!" he said and she laughed.

She smiled and got up, walking out.

Hmm, so I _will_ get to hear this _'amazing' _song.

-- -- -- --

Jude sat in the same spot as she did yesterday and shook her head at Darius. "Are you serious?" she asked.

I had to laugh at the look on Jude's face when Jack gave his video suggestion. Darius sighed. "Okay, Jack, we'll let you know, good bye."

Darius looked over at Jude. "What? Come _on_, D! I am **not **going to doing a music video where I am a stripper, giving other men lap dances in attempt to make my ex jealous."

He nodded, "Okay, next is Ron Donovan."

I still haven't heard the song. Though, these last video suggestions just confirm that it is anti-male inspired. Jude sighed, her feet on the table, leaning back in the swivel chair. She closed her eyes.

"Hello, Ron," Darius greeted. Ron smiled and shook hands with Darius. Jude forced herself to open her eyes and smiled at Ron. Once she saw him, she raised an eyebrow and grinned, shaking his hand.

"Hi, Jude Harrison," she said.

"Nice to meet you," he said. He was tall, dark brown shaggy hair, somewhere in his twenties. I rolled my eyes and Jude took her seat. Ron sat next to her and gave his idea.

"I've been listening to this song non-stop, trying to get the feel of it," he started. "I was thinking we should make it very, _'kiss my ass, I'm done with you'_"

Jude laughed, "Well, that's what I was going for but all the video ideas so far aren't great," she said. He laughed but continued on.

"So, I was thinking the verses should be a black, white and grey theme." Jude nodded and I just rolled my eyes at her. I don't know if it was the idea or the guy that she liked. "And then for the chorus, you should be out with your friends, having a good time," he said. "And for the bridge, you should be performing in front of a crowd, back to the black and grey," he said.

Darius looked at Jude and she smiled. "Good, good," Darius said. "We like it."

We did some finishing up and things were in motion. It's Wednesday, and on Friday, Kwest, Jude, Darius, some lady, and I are going to be casting parts for the video. Darius and Kwest left as Jude got her stuff together.

So, is Jude _really_ that pissed about the Becky thing? I mean, geeze, _'kiss my ass, I'm done with you.'_

Gosh, I hate this Ron guy so much.

I did _nothing _wrong. "So are you mad about the intern?" I asked.

She looked up at me and shook her head, "No, why?"

"I don't know, I get the feeling I screwed up," I said sarcastically.

She sighed, "Oh, well, maybe you're just used to feeling that way."

I rolled my eyes, "I did _nothing_ wrong, Harrison."

"I know," she said. I groaned. She is stubborn and it can get so _damn_ annoying sometimes. "Well, I'll see you later then," she said and grabbed her bag, walking out.

Well, this is going to be super **fun**!


	20. I need to talk to you

**Chapter seventeen: I need to talk to you**

**Karathomas08:** Haha! Thanks for the review.

**McDreamylvr:** thanks! And yes, McDreamy from Grey's Anatomy is amazing, right? I am totally in love with Patrick Dempsey, haha.

**Scrubslover:** thanks for the review. Yeah, there's reason to Jude's anger, not just some harmless flirting. Haha.

**Jenn6891**: glad you liked the chapter seeing as I was very iffy about it. I didn't really like it, then again, I don't like much of what I write. I'm sort of a perfectionist, lol. but thanks for the review. And haha yeah, I love jealous Tommy.

**Duckie2011: **thanks for the review! (:

**101ISFAN: **haha we all have our blonde moments (some more than others, haha) lol, thanks for reviewing.

**I wasn't going to update tonight because I was so tired (exams will be the death of me, I'm not kidding) but I am kind of wired right now! I'm so happy. In our english class we had to all come up with an original character and then do this whole descriptive paragraph and I got first place in best descriptive paragraph in the 10****th**** grade. Haha!**

**So, enjoy this chapter. It's not one of my favorites but whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant star or The Potential Break-Up Song by Aly & AJ (though it is one of my guilty pleasure songs)**

We just had to find _one_ guy and three girls.

One guy. Three girls.

Why was it so difficult.

All the three girls had to do, was laugh and have fun.

All the guy had to do, was look jealous of Jude and _almost_ kiss her. For God sakes, I can do that with no problem. You know, I do that on a daily basis.

Jude, who was sitting beside me at the long, rectangular table, smiled when a guy walked in. She looked at the lady who was helping cast. Her name was Lillian. "Name?" Jude whispered.

"Uhm, his name is," she looked at his resume, "Matthew Alan."

Jude nodded. He was tall, fit, wearing dark denim jeans and a green tee. Jude tilted her head to the side. It was like she was examining him. I fought the urge to punch the guy. His dirty blonde hair was shaggy and in his eyes. You know, that _skater boy_ hairstyle. Jude smiled at him and he smiled back. "Hi," he greeted and shook hands with everyone, including me.

_Surprise, sur-freakin'-prise! _Matthew got the part.

Yes, that's right, he gets to work with Jude.

The girls chosen are:

Chelsea, who is a small, petite, redhead with a pale complexion. Sam, who is about Jude's height, long, brown hair and side bangs, and then Jenna, who is the tallest, slim, long, dark hair that hit about three inches past her shoulders.

--

We had to get up at seven in the morning. Jude was in hair and make-up as Kwest and I sat on the black stage. "So, I think I _did_ screw up," I said.

"I'm shocked," he said sarcastically.

"No, I didn't do anything wrong, but she thinks I screwed up."

"Which you did."

"You, my best friend, have so little faith in me," I said.

He nodded, "Yep, that's because I am smart, have a brain and common sense, you know."

"Shut up," I said, annoyed. "I mean, seriously, I was just flirting a little with Becky. It's not like Jude and I are dating."

"Or so you think," he said.

"Yeah, again, Kwest. _Shut Up._"

"Ah, look, it's the lady of the hour," Kwest said, pointing over at Jude. She was talking to Ron. I got up, Kwest following behind me, to find out what was going on. I finally _looked_ at Jude when I reached them. She was wearing black jeans, black boots, and a dark gray tube top. She was wearing the right amount of make-up, a little more than she usually wears though, and her hair was straight and parted to the side. She had on a silver necklace with a silver guitar pendant.

"I think I should be able to wear my star ring," she said to Ron.

He looked at the ring and sighed, "But this ring matches the necklace," he said, showing her a matching ring.

"And it's ugly," Jude said bluntly. I smiled and Ron nodded, giving up. Jude smiled proudly and looked over at Kwest and I.

"Jude," the director, Andrew, called out. She looked over at him and then at us. She smiled before running to the set.

Soon enough, music filled the speakers and Jude was standing on a black stage, in her black clothes, singing into the grey microphone, in front of the black backdrop.

"La la la la la, la la la la la, la, la la, la da, da."

I nodded along, listening intently to the lyrics. Kwest was right, the beat, the lyrics, the everything - very un-Jude.

_"It took too long, it took too long, _

_it too long for you to call back._

_And normally I would just forget that_

_Except for the fact it was my birthday,_

_my stupid birthday."_

"And cut," Andrew called. "Great, Jude, back to ones."

Jude smiled and the Kendra, the stage director, was standing with Jude, moving her arms wildly. Jude laughed and nodded, giving her a thumbs up. She looks great.

And yes, I noticed how she glared at me when she sang _'My stupid birthday.' _She is never going to let the tragic sixteenth go.

_"I played along, I played along_

_I played along, rolled right off my back."_

This time, when she sang, she moved around a lot more, a lot more angry.

_"But obviously my armor was cracked._

_What kind of a boyfriend would forget that? _

_Who would forget that?_

_The type of guy who doesn't see,_

_what he has until she leaves._

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause without me, you know your lost._

_Wise up now or pay the cost_

_Soon you will know."_

"Cut," Andrew called out. Jude smiled and took a deep breath. They went back to the beginning of the verse and Jude did as amazing as she did the first time. Then they went to verse two, and I finally got to hear more of this song.

Jude grabbed the microphone and sang.

_"We got along, we got along_

_We got along until you did that._

_Now all I want is just my stuff back_

_Do you get that? Let me repeat that,"_

She leaned forward slightly, looking into the camera, as she repeated, _"I want my stuff back."_

_"You can send it in a box,_

_I don't care, just drop it off,_

_I won't be home._

_'Cause without me, you know you're lost_

_Minus you, I'm better off._

_Soon you will know."_

"Cut, touch-up," he said. Three women came up to Jude and fixed her hair and make-up as the crew people re-adjusted some cameras. Jude smiled when she went back to the stage. She did the second verse once more and then the end.

_"la, la la la da da. _

_la la la la," _she sang, her voice fading out.

"Cut, perfect Jude," he said. Jude smiled proudly. "Alright, back to wardrobe and hair & make-up."

Jude jumped off the stage and ran to hair and make-up.

I looked at Kwest and he was smirking, "So, she doesn't like me very much right now."

"Yup. Well, it's not actually all about you."

"Huh?"

"I mean, when she was writing, she had a _'story_' for the song or something," he said and I smiled, reminding me of when we went to the farmhouse. "And she said it was about a girl who was sick of her boyfriend and was trying to warn him before he totally ruined everything. Then she came up with this,"

I nodded slowly. I grabbed a ruffle and took a bite as we re-located. About an hour later, Jude was redressed. She was now wearing dark denim jeans and a fitted red tee with her hair down in curls. She smiled and grabbed a ruffle from the bag Kwest was holding. "Ruffles have ridges," she said, taking a bite. Kwest laughed and she walked over to the director. We were now on an abandoned street. Chelsea, Jenna, and Sam were with her. Extras were hired to walk the streets, looking busy. Jude grabbed the shopping bags, as did the other three, and they walked down the street, smiling, laughing, talking. Or fake talking. Matthew was on the other side of the street, watching her with a look a regret in his eyes. He then turned away and walked down the street. As they went, Jude was singing the chorus.

_"You're not living, _

_'Till your living, living with me._

_You're not winning,_

_'Till your winning, winning me_

_You're not getting,_

_'Till your getting, getting to me._

_You're not living, _

_'Till your living, living with me._

_This is the potential break-up song_

_My album needs just one_

_Oh baby please_

_Please tell me"_

"Cut, back to ones."

They did it again and then the hard part.

Jude came back wearing a light pink halter top and a silver necklace with a heart pendant and her star ring. Her hair was still curled, half was back in a ponytail. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and high heels. Jude looked at Kwest, who was laughing. "Don't laugh, Kwest," she said. "I look like a tramp."

"No, Jude," he said seriously, "You look like a _hot tramp_," he said.

Jude punched him playfully and grabbed another chip from the bag before walking away.

I glared at Kwest. "Relax, man. You know that I was only kidding," he said.

"Yeah," I mumbled, watching Jude talk with Kendra and Andrew, nodding every now and then.

We had re-located to an abandoned club, extras were dancing to the song, sitting at the bar, drinking water from shot glasses. The camera was on Jude, Chelsea, Jenna and Sam, who were in the middle of the dance floor, dancing. Jude was laughing, and I could tell it was genuine. Then Matthew came up, wearing light denim jeans and a blue button up shirt, looking casual. Jude looked at him and put her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him, but then pushed him away when their lips were inches apart, laughing. She looked at the stage and went up, singing the bridge of her song.

_"You can try, you can try_

_You know I know it'd be a lie_

_Without me you're gonna die_

_So you better think clearly, clearly_

_Before you nearly, nearly_

_Mess up the situation that you're gonna miss dearly, dearly,_

_Come on!"_

"Cut!" Andrew shouted over the music and Jude smiled, jumping off the stage.

She looked at Matthew and he smiled. She said something and he chuckled, shrugging. He raised his eyebrows and said something with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and punched his forearm. She laughed and walked back to Chelsea, Jenna and Sam. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, guys, take a break," Andrew shouted. Jude smiled and made her way toward her dressing room. I looked at Kwest and he smiled. I rolled my eyes and walked toward her. She wasn't going to her dressing room, though. She was walking toward the back of the building, toward a bar made of black wood, worn out. She ran her fingers along the bar and sat down on a stool. I walked over to her.

"Tommy," she said. I knew that I just _had _to tell her this... and now I suddenly wished that there was alcohol at this bar.

"Jude, I need to talk to you."


	21. For forever

**Chapter eighteen: For forever.**

**Thanks to:**

**chocolateelephantz:**** Haha, thanks for the review!!**

**scrubslover****: Haha, I know, I have a thing for cliffhangers. thanks for reviewing. **

**livexlaughxlove57:**** Haha thanks. I love the song, strangely, seeing as it's not my usual type of music.**

**McDreamylvr****: Haha thanks for reviewing. and by the way, you are my hero now. Dempsey comma Patrick? lol.**

**Jenn6891****: Haha I know, jealous Tommy is the best, right? Haha thanks.**

**Okay, so I know it took forever to update but I had a crazy weekend, you have no idea. filled with my first day of work at my summer job, a car accident, a family cookout, and studying for stupid exams. But anyways, all I have left of the story is this chapter, the one after that and then the epilogue. Sad, huh? It's almost over. But it's okay because I am writing Do It Alone coughcheck it out cough**

**Anyway, enjoy:**

"Jude, I need to talk you."

She nodded, "Okay."

I nodded, pacing back and forth. "Okay," I said. I looked at her and she smiled weakly, waiting. "Okay," I repeated.

"Okay," she said. "What do you want?"

"You," I blurted out. She was obviously taken aback at this, eyebrows raised, mouth open.

After what seemed like forever, she finally broke the silence. "Um," she paused for a moment, searching for the right word. "What?" was all that she came up.

I smiled, "I want you, Jude. I love you. I can't imagine my life without you and I want to be with you for... well, for forever." It was all coming out and I couldn't stop myself. "I know, this sounds kind of crazy, but I just had to tell you. I mean, on the first day I met you, you kind of hated me, and here I am, confessing my love for you. You're just, you're unlike any other girl, and I love everything about you, even the little annoying things. And lately, you seem to not hate me as much as you used to and I realized that I wouldn't even want to continue my life if you weren't in it."

She was wide-eyed, shocked at what I was saying. She stood up and now she was the one pacing. And before she could even say anything, my lips crashed to hers. Jude was surprised at first, but responded quickly as she wrapped her arms around my neck, her fingers running through my hair. We eventually broke apart because of our lack of oxygen and she took a deep breath, looking at me. I cocked my head, waiting for her to say something, anything.

"Jude, Jenna, Chelsea, Sam and Matthew," the director shouted loudly, "Back to the set."

She looked down, playing with her star ring and then she looked at me. "Yeah, I have to, uhm, I have to..." she trailed off and pointed to Andrew. I nodded and watched as she walked toward the group, her mind in another place. I ran a hand through my hair and wiped my mouth, which I am sure had a coat of pink lip gloss on them, before heading back to Kwest, who was still eating his ruffles.

"My guess is," he said without even looking at me, "You just made out with Harrison."

I raised an eyebrow, "What? I don't, I don't know what you're talking about, man," I stuttered and he laughed, pointing toward Jude. I looked at her also. Andrew was talking to Jenna, Chelsea and Jude, and Jude was looking at the camera, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What else would have her in that strange, confused trance?"

"Some one could have..." I didn't know what to say. "Could have... died?"

Kwest laughed out loud. "You kissed her didn't you?"

I chose not to answer him, grabbing one of the last ruffles. He shook his head at me and then laughed, watching Jude.

"Jude, hey, you there," Matthew asked, snapping his finger in front her face.

Jude snapped out of her daydream and looked up at him, "Yeah, what? Yeah, I'm here."

He nodded, laughing. "What's up with you."

"What's up with me? Uh. Nothing, nothing is up with me, Mattie, _nothing_."

He nodded slowly. "You okay?"

"Perfect," she said. "So, let's get back to work," she said, pointing at Andrew. He nodded and followed behind her.

Jude got into position, dancing with the girls. She was supposed to go up to Matthew but nothing. "Jude," Andrew shouted. "To Matthew?"

She looked at him, "Right, Matt. Sorry, I'm here."

He nodded, "Okay."

Kwest was now cracking up, "Look at what you've done to the poor girl."

I rolled my eyes, smirking at her. She glanced over at me quickly and then looked at Kwest. I saw a look of annoyance flash through her eyes and laughed lightly. She turned back to Andrew. "Okay, I can do this, sorry."

"Okay, action."

And Jude managed to do everything right after that. "Okay, people, great work today," Darius shouted. Jude nodded, walking toward her dressing room. About ten minutes later, Jude came out wearing the clothes that she came in today and her now spirally curled hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the back of her head. She readjusted the bag that was on her shoulder and took a breath, walking toward Kwest, Darius and I.

"Uhm," she started, avoiding contact with me. "I need to go home and...think," she said. Although she wasn't looking at me, I knew that she was mainly talking to me. "I, uhm, I don't think I can do this right now," she looked up at me as she said this and it was like my world was falling apart. She looked over at Kwest and Darius, "See you guys tomorrow," she said and walked out.

Okay, so as I'm heading out to the car, I analyze her reaction. How shocked she was, how out of it she was. What does this mean? She needs to think? She _**can't **_do **this **right now?

But why did she get _so_ pissed about the Becky thing? It was just some harmless flirting, nothing more. Usually, Jude is the only one I flirt with, but _Becky_ approached me, flirting. What was I supposed to do?

I finally got home and did something so... un-manly, that I am ashamed. I sat down, watching a ridiculous sitcom. No, that isn't the bad part. The bad part is that I took Jude's advice.

_"What'd you do this weekend, Harrison?" I asked._

_She shrugged, "Ate a tub of cookie dough ice cream."_

_"Why?"_

_"I had a very bad day on Friday," was all that she said._

So here I am, watching a show that isn't even funny, and eating a tub of Ben & Jerry ice cream with a spoon. I heard a knock at the door and groaned, getting up. I opened the door to find a petite blonde looking up at me.

"Jude," I said.


	22. Perfection

**Chapter eighteen: Perfection**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I will type out my individual thank yous in the epilogue, I promise, but I need to get to studying and then go to sleep.**

**PS. Have you all seen the new Instant Star episodes? Meep. It makes my Jommy heart skip a beat. **

**Anyway, enjoy. This is the last chapter. The epilogue will be posted tomorrow or Thursday. I was thinking of MAYBE doing a sequel but I'm not sure. It depends on who wants it and if I can figure something out. **

"Jude," I said.

She nodded slowly and I cleared my throat, letting her in and shutting the door behind her. I helped her take off her jacket and she looked at me, tilting her head to the side.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said. I nodded and led her into the family room. She sat down on the floor and laughed lightly when she saw the tub of ice cream on the coffee table. "Oh, Quincy," she said, shaking her head.

Shit! I knew I was forgetting something. I looked down, slightly embarrassed, sitting on the carpet directly across from her. We had the coffee table between us. She ran a hand through her hair, which was now straight and slightly damp. She had taken a shower, and she didn't have any make-up on, which wasn't a problem. To be honest, she doesn't need make-up. She looks gorgeous without it.

"Tommy..." she trailed off. I sat patiently, waiting for her to say something, **anything**. But she didn't. All she did was look around the room. I was beginning to wonder why she was here. She looked at the TV, "What are you watching?"

"I don't know," I said and she then looked me right in the eyes.

"I'm sorry that I re-acted the way I did but you kind of freaked me out, Tommy."

I raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"I mean, even after all of Kwest's attempts to convince me that you do love me, I couldn't believe it," she continued, ignoring me. "And, and then you go flirt with _stupid Becky_ and I think it just proves Kwest wrong, right?" she asked. Now I finally understand why she got so mad. She was way too into this rant for me to interrupt, so I just nodded along. "And then you go and tell me all of the things that I could only dream of you saying, and I am just speechless. I mean, I don't know whether to kiss you or punch you." I nodded, wondering why she wanted to punch me. "Gosh, you really know how to confuse a girl, Quincy." Ahh, that's why she wanted to punch me.

"And then, _then _you kissed me. I was totally weird and out of it and I couldn't even process it," she said. She took a deep breath, "And so I went home to think about it, which only took about an hour, and so I went for a ride in my car, just to clear my head. And somehow, I ended up here."

I smiled, although I was still wondering if she was going to tell me what I wanted to hear.

I looked up at her and she leaned forward, pressing her lips on mine gently, and then sat back in her spot on the ground. "I can't imagine my life without you either, Tommy," she said softly, causing me to smile. "I love you." She smiled warmly at me and I let out a very quiet, but audible, sigh of relief. She laughed and shook her head. "How could you even doubt that, Quincy?"

I looked at her incredulously. "Have you _met_ you?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You seriously don't realize how confusing _you_ are to _me_?" I asked. She shook her head. "Well, you are, girl. You do realize you haven't talked to me for like a year, right?"

She nodded. "I couldn't, Tommy. You don't understand, but I just couldn't."

I nodded slowly. "A year is a very long time not to talk to someone," I mumbled.

"Well, I had to, Tommy. I had to keep away from you," she thought for a moment, "Obviously, that didn't work out."

I nodded, thankful for that. Then I looked at her, "And you yell at me very often."

"Yeah, you usually deserve it," she mumbled. I shot her a look and she laughed lightly. "Well, it's only because I love you."

"Good then," I said, resting my forehead on hers. "This," I motioned between the two of us, "is what I want," I whispered. She closed her eyes, sighing in content.

"Good, then," she said in the same tone I had.

"So, I really freaked you out, huh?" I asked.

She laughed, "Tommy, your _'confession'_ sounded like a marriage proposal." I raised my eyebrow at this and she punched my arm playfully. "Don't even think about it, we haven't even had our first date."

"First date?" I asked. She wanted a first date, here it is. I smiled and crawled toward the shelf next to the TV. "Pick a movie, I'll go make popcorn," I said. She smiled widely at me, viewing my large DVD selection.

"Kettle," she said as I stood up.

"I know," I said. I smiled, walking into the kitchen and reached for the kettle corn. This was just _the_ best day of my life. All I had to do was tell her how I feel and here she is. Well, actually, it took more than that, but whatever, it happened. I watched the bag go in circles, popping. It finally stopped and I opened the popcorn, pouring it into a large blue bowl. I smiled, grabbing two waters from the fridge, and making my way down the stairs. I set the bowl on the coffee table and Jude smiled, catching the water bottle I threw to her, before holding up a DVD case. I looked at it and smiled. "_The Breakfast Club_? Really?" I asked.

"Hi, uhm, Anthony Michael Hall might just be the coolest guy ever," she said.

I nodded and put the DVD in, taking a seat on the ground next to her. She grabbed the remote and pressed play. I smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. This is _**perfection**_.


	23. She Paints Me Blue

**EPILOGUE: She Paints Me Blue.**

**Thank you! (chapters eighteen and nineteen reviewers!)**

**Jenn6891 - **thanks for the kind review :D You're too sweet

**101ISFAN - **Why, of course I love J/T together. Lol, thanks.

**Jommy4ever - **thank you!! J

**chocolateelephantz - **I know, Jommy perfection. Haha, thanks for reviewing!

**scrubslover - **Haha I know, Tommy is always so eager. Thanks for reviewing!

**modernxxmyth - **Oh thanks :D Your review made me smile. And ew, exams suck. I just finished on Thursday, thank god.

**McDreamylvr - **Haha yeah, cliffhangers are kind of fun. I like them. Haha thanks for reviewing.

**duckie2011 - **thanks for reviewing!

**mullets - **oh my goodness! I thought you forgot about this story during my 3 month long hiatus. Thanks for the review! :D

**OKAYOKAY!**

**I am sosososo sorry that I haven't posted the epilogue. I know I said I would on Thursday but I had gotten back from my stupid exams, packed, and went to my hometown until today. So, yeah, I'm really sorry! **

**So enjoy the LAST installment of She Paints Me Blue.**

**(and if you want, stroll over to **_**Do It Alone, **_**teehee)**

Sadie walked into the kitchen and sat down in her seat next to Jude, across from Kwest. I was sitting across from Jude.

I just watched as Jude stared at her sister with a big smile. We all raised our champagne glasses and Sadie filled them all. She sat down and smiled.

"To Jude, on her eighteenth birthday," she paused as we all raised our glasses. "And to the first dinner at our very own apartment," Sadie said and everyone clinked glasses.

Today was Jude's eighteenth birthday, and we had spent the better part of the day unpacking things. They both decided to get out of their old, lonely house and get a smaller place. So, after unpacking, the two girls shooed us out, telling us to get dressed up (Jude's exact words were _'Go shower hon. I love you but really, you smell.' _She's such a charmer, isn't she?)

And so I showered, got ready, dressed in nice jeans and a blue button up shirt, and arrived here.

They decided to throw themselves a little party. And Sadie cooked for us. Which is great, because she is a wonderful cook. Unlike Jude.

Kwest and Sadie are in a serious relationship now, as are Jude and I. Though in public, we tease around and joke a lot, when we are alone, it's all lovey-dovey, seriousness.

"Quincy," Jude said, lightly kicking my foot under the table. I looked up at her. She smiled. She looked stunning tonight. While Kwest and I went to our own homes, Jude and Sadie got dressed up in dresses and did their hair and what not.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We were just wondering why you haven't said a word since we sat down," Jude said on a laugh, looking highly amused by how clueless I was.

"Collecting my thoughts," I said. She nodded, smiling.

"So," Kwest said, pointing to Jude's champagne. "How does it feel to legally drink?"

"The same as it did before, except legal," Jude said, grinning.

I sort of tuned them out as I watched the three talk about everything and anything. Jude would occasionally glance at me and smile before returning to her own conversation.

Every time I saw her smile, I was reminded of how much I love her, and how lucky I am to have her.

-- -- -- -- --

Jude and I walked out into the hallway. Kwest had already left and Sadie was in the apartment doing the dishes. She leaned against the wall and smiled up at me. "See you tomorrow, Quincy?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded, leaning down. I caught her lips with my own, softly. She smiled against my lips before I pulled away. "Happy eighteenth, girl," he said. "Or... can I still call you girl? Or should I change it to... woman?"

Jude laughed. "Girl is good," she said. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Okay then. I'll see you at the studio tomorrow," I told her. She sighed, cocking her head to the side and raising her eyebrows at me.

"What?"

She smiled. "Nothing."

I laughed and kissed her once more on the lips before walking away. I turned around and saw that she was still leaning against the wall, smiling at me. I smiled back before stepping into the elevator. As I waited for the elevator doors to shut, I watched her look down, push her hair behind her ear, and walk into her apartment.

-- -- -- -- --

_**Jude's POV**_

I walked into my bedroom and sat down on my bed. I smiled when I looked at what was left on top of my red comforter. Two wrapped presents. I knew they were from Tommy. It's just... him.

I picked the small one up first. I could tell it was jewelry. I opened it.

I held the velvet blue box in my hand and grinned as I opened it.

A charm bracelet. It had two charms on it. One was a raindrop and the other was an apple. I furrowed my brow in confusion. That didn't make any sense.

I opened the other gift. It was a CD. A blank one, with my name scrawled on it in Tommy's messy handwriting. I set both gifts down and read the card.

_Jude,_

_Happy eighteenth birthday. _

_I bet you are confused about my charm bracelet. The raindrop represents our kiss in the rain. The apple represents how my love for you was forbidden for a long time. You know, like, the forbidden fruit? _

_The CD is my most recent song. I recorded it for you last night. _

_I just wanted to let you know, in case I don't tell you enough, that I love you. I have always loved you, and I will always love you. You bring out the best in me. You are the only person who hasn't let me down. You are my life. _

_Love, _

_Tommy._

I smiled, feeling myself get teary-eyed. I shook my head at Tommy. Could I be any more lucky?

I raised an eyebrow when I noticed something at the end of the card.

_And your my good feeling, I'm kneeling_

_Inside her room she paints me blue_

_And you are my reason for breathing_

_Inside her room she paints me blue_

_(By the way, happy 3 month and one week anniversary)_

He underlined the third line and I put a hand over my mouth. I set the card down and put my head down in my pillow, closing my eyes. Who would have ever thought that Tommy and I would actually get together at some point and really make it work? I didn't, but now that it has happened, I can't imagine a world where we weren't together.

**The End. **


End file.
